Pokepark: The Human World
by crystaldragon275
Summary: When Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig end up in a new world, they must find a way out. Things only get worse when one day, two Elementals plan to take over not only this world, but Pokepark as well. (Pokepark Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1- A New World

Poképark: The Human World

**A/N: Hello, everybody! I'm crystaldragon275, and—**

**Solar: I'm Solar! And all the other authors are—**

**Aqua: Don't you flipping dare, Solar.**

**Solar: *Hiss***

**Aqua: ...Anyway, I'm Aqua. And I believe every author is great just the way they are.**

**And today we're gonna be doing a Poképark fanfiction.**

**All: Enjoy!**

A New World

"Guys!" Pikachu called, running to his friends. He seemed really excited.

"What is it?" asked Oshawott, who was munching on a berry.

"New Pokémon are arriving!" Pikachu answered, grinning.

"Really?!" exclaimed Tepig.

"Queen Serperior said so! Come on!" Pikachu called.

_I have a feeling something crazy will happen yet again,_ thought Oshawott as he, Snivy, and Tepig followed the yellow mouse.

* * *

When they arrived at the Firstfoot Path entrance, they waited anxiously. They wondered what the Pokémon would be. Legendary, not legendary, both? It was so exciting!

Then, all of a sudden, a bunch of new Pokémon came running out, trampling the pals in the process. They got up as soon as the Pokémon left.

"Those Pokémon can be excited, but trampling over four of their soon to be friends? That's way too much!" Snivy remarked.

"You got that right," Pikachu replied, sighing.

The others nodded. They stared at the entrance for a while.

"Hey, did you ever wonder what's beyond Firstfoot Path?" asked Tepig, breaking the silence.

"That's easy, Poképark," answered Pikachu with a chuckle.

"No, not that. I mean, if we left Poképark through the Firstfoot Path entrance, what would be past that?" Tepig shook his head.

"Oh…wait, _what_?!" Pikachu exclaimed. "You're not suggesting we..._leave _Pokepark, are you?"

"Well..." Tepig shrugged. "It could be fun..."

"Tepig, that's crazy!" Pikachu stood up. "What if there's something dangerous in whatever's outside Pokepark that could hurt us or even-"

"Pikachu, calm down!" Snivy glared at him. "We'll just check it out, and if it's extremely dangerous, we'll run back."

"W-Well...I..." Pikachu sighed. "Alright..."

They set off.

* * *

When they got to the Firstfoot Path entrance, they climbed the wall blocking them and set off. When they found themselves in a pitch black tunnel, the entrance collapsed, trapping them.

"_What the..._?!" Oshawott screamed. " Oh, this is bad, really bad! Pikachu, you were right! Why did we _ever_ decide to leave Poképark?!" He hugged the yellow mouse.

"Yeah, this wasn't the best idea," Pikachu told him. "But since the entrance is blocked, there's no turning back. Let's just keep walking and see what's past this."

"I-if you say so..." Oshawott agreed nervously.

They kept walking through the pitch black cave. They were all nervous, and the fact that they were trapped and couldn't go back was no help. If only they were all part ground type and could dig through those rocks. They approached a light, and ended up in a world.

* * *

"Hey, this is new. There's no Pokémon. There are actually humans!" Pikachu remarked. It took a bit for his brain to process what this was.

"Wait…this world is full of humans...?!" He shrieked. "_Dear sweet Arceus, what did we just get ourselves into?!_"

"Remain calm, Oshawott. Remain calm, despite the fact that we're doomed," Oshawott mumbled to himself.

"Why did I ever agree?" Snivy asked herself.

"I...guess this_ was_ a bad idea." Tepig chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry guys. We'll make it. We just have to find a place to stay," Pikachu encouraged his teammates.

"How about we make a team name?" Oshawott suggested.

"Random, as usual," Snivy sighed.

"That's a good idea...for once," Pikachu smiled.

"How about…the Shining Gatherers?" Snivy suggested. "I mean, it's something we're called back home, but..."

"The Shining Gatherers…I like it!" Tepig grinned.

"Yeah," Oshawott said.

"Well, guys," Pikachu announced. "From this day forward, we shall be known as the Shining Gatherers!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Meanwhile, in the bushes, a pair of amber eyes was glaring at them. _'They came here sooner than I thought...No big deal. It just means we can take them down faster.'_

To Be Continued...

**Solar: Sorry if the chapter was short.**

**Aqua: Not all chapters can be long, right?**

**Solar: Oh, come on, Aqua, why are you trying to be nice everyone?**

**Aqua: Solar, you are so rude!**

***They glare at each other***

**Come on, guys! Let's not—**

***They start fighting***

**...Fight. Anyway, please review, and no flaming!**

**All: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- A Brand New Friend

A Brand New Friend

**A/N:** **Hey, guys! What's up?**

**Aqua: Today, we're gonna do something with a** **similar plot to** **"Romeo and Juliet".**

**Solar: That's another chapter.**

**Aqua: Oh, yeah.**  
**Anyway, enjoy!**

"So, where are we gonna find a place to live?" Snivy asked.

"Well..." Pikachu began.

"Hello?" A voice said.

The pals turned to see a human in front of them. She had brown hair and green eyes.

"Who...are you?" Oshawott asked.

"My name's Teresa. What's yours?" She replied.

"My name's Pikachu."

"I'm Oshawott."

"I'm Snivy, princess of the Arbor Area."

"I'm Tepig."

"It's nice to meet you guys," She said. "So, you were looking for a place to live?"

"Yeah," Pikachu replied. "See, we come from this place called Poképark..."

"And then Tepig decided to be a butt and suggest we leave Poképark, and here we are now." Snivy interrupted/continued.

"Hey!" Tepig protested before pouncing at Snivy.

"Okay?" Pikachu mumbled.

"So, yeah, you guys could live with me, if you want." Teresa offered.

"What?" Tepig and Snivy asked at the same time, stopping their fight.

"Yeah. If you didn't want to—"

"DEAL!" Oshawott declared/interrupted.

At Teresa's house, they were all running around, with Teresa trying to stop them.

"Guys! Stop! What are you-Hey, don't touch that vase! That's from my cousin in-Tepig, that's my bed!" Teresa scolded, as Tepig swung on the bar on her bed.

Then suddenly, they bumped into a gray cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle. It had green eyes, like a regular adult cat.

"Oh, no," Teresa mumbled.

"What?" Tepig asked.

"That's my cat, Sally. She's pretty angry, I can tell."  
They turned to see Sally unsheathe her claws. The Shining Gatherers ran as fast as they could, but Sally eventually pounced on them.

"Oh no!" Teresa exclaimed.

"HELP!" Screamed Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Sally! Bad cat!" Teresa scolded as she picked Sally up and placed her in her pet carrier.

"That ought to do it!" Teresa declared. She looked at her watch. "Also, it's time for lunch! Come on!"

With that, they went to the kitchen.

The End

**Solar: Do you think we should make longer chapters, Aqua?**

**Aqua: Maybe, to be on the safe side. Although, we do have another chapter ready that might be long.**

**Yep, we're uploading **_**two**_** chapters today!**

**All: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3- First Day of School

The First Day of School

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: Today, the Shining Gatherers head to school, and Snivy discovers her singing talent!**

**Solar:** **I can't wait to find out what happens!**

**All: Enjoy!**

"Wake up, guys!" Teresa said.

Pikachu groaned. "Ten more minutes."

"Guys, it's the first day of school. You can't wait another minute. Now get up!"

"Ugh! Fine," Pikachu rolled, falling off the bed. "Oof!"

"Something tells me I like it better in Poképark," Snivy grumbled, getting out of bed, while the others followed.

After they ate breakfast and got ready, the others went to school.

At school, Teresa sat down on her desk, while the others sat on the top. They could hear the class staring and whispering about what in the world they were.

"Okay, class. It's time for Writing. Please—" The teacher began, but paused when she saw the Shining Gatherers on Teresa's desk.

"Um, Teresa? Who are the ones on your desk?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a long story, but I'll tell you. See, they're actually these creatures called Pokémon, according to them, and come from this place called Poképark. Pikachu is the leader of the leader of the group," Teresa explained, turning to Pikachu.

"Oshawott comes from the Cove Area," She turned to Oshawott.

"Snivy's the Princess of the Arbor Area," She turned to Snivy. "And Tepig is from the Crag Area. They decided to leave Poképark one day and ended up in our world. That's when we met, and now we live together."

"Wait, wait, wait," One of the boys suddenly said. "They're POKEMON?!"

Teresa nodded.

"Awesome!" The boys said.

"Anyway, please take out your books, class." The teacher continued.

Teresa took out her book, and a pencil.

"Hey, would you guys like to write something in here?" She asked.

"Sure," Pikachu shrugged.

Teresa took out four small pencils that were shrunk by sharpening.

"I saved these pencils every school year," She said. "I guess they finally have a use now."

Pikachu used a pencil to write his and the other's adventures in Poképark.

"Would anyone like to present their stories?" The teacher asked.

Pikachu and some others raised their hands.

"Tyler?" The teacher said, turning to him.

Tyler told his story about the Greek Gods.

Next, Pikachu told his story about their adventures.

"Is that a true story?" One of the boys asked.

"Mm-hmm," Pikachu replied.

"Whoa," The class whispered.

At recess, the Shining Gatherers went a little crazy on the playground, almost getting crushed by basketballs, nearly bumping into objects, and being extremely close to flying off the swings. Then suddenly, a voice said, "Well, well, well, it's the Shining Blabbers."

They turned to see three boys, who appeared to be in the same grade as the four, walk to them.

"Shining Blabbers?" Oshawott asked angrily.

"I heard you blabbing about your fictional adventures from my class." One of the boys said.

"They're not fictional," Pikachu glared at him. "And for you to insult like that is just mean."

"Yeah, leave us alone." Snivy said.

They walked off. Suddenly, one of the boys grabbed Tepig.

"Is this guy your only means of defense?" The boy asked.

"Actually, we _all_ have powers," Pikachu replied.

"Duh!" Snivy suddenly said. "We're _Pokemon_!"

She took Tepig back with her Vine Whip while the boy was distracted, and the four ran off. They immediately ran to one of the supervisors.

"MISS!" Pikachu yelled. "Bullies...Shining Blabbers...grabbed Tepig..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!" The supervisor scolded.

"Sorry," Pikachu replied, and cleared his throat. "See we were playing, when three grade six kids walked up to us, calling us the Shining Blabbers for 'blabbing' about our 'fictional' adventures. When we walked off, he grabbed Tepig, but Snivy got him back with her vine whip."

"Stop blabbing, Shining Blabbers!" One of the bullies "scolded"/yelled.

"Boys!" The supervisor scolded, walking to them. "They are _not _blabbing. To the office! Now!"

"No!" The boy replied. They just got sent to the office anyway.

Recess continued normally. They then had music class, where they all sat in a chair. Everyone in school knew about the Shining Gatherers being new students by now, so there was no explaining needed. Today, they were going to sing an appropriate song of their choice, and because the Shining Gatherers often listened to music before they went to school, they had a few song ideas up their sleeve. (A/N: Yeah, they seemed to share a love of music.)

"Snivy?" The teacher said when she raised her hand.

Snivy jumped to the radio, pressed the on button, and "Firework" played.

Snivy: _You_ _just_ _gotta_ _ignite_ _the_ _light_

_And_ _let_ _it_ _shine_

_Just_ _own_ _the_ _night_

_Like the 4__th__ of July_

Suddenly, yellow fireworks came from Pikachu, blue fireworks came from Oshawott, green fireworks came from Snivy, and red fireworks came from Tepig.

Snivy: _'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em why you work_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

'_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The music stopped, and so did the fireworks. The whole class clapped.

After school, they took the bus home.

The End

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Solar: Please leave a review.**

**Aqua: Don't flame.**

**And with the bullying thing, it's wrong can hurt others' feelings badly. Respect everyone just the way they are.**

**All: See ya!**

**("Firework" belongs to Katy Perry.)**


	4. Chapter 4- True Love

Chapter 4- True Love

**A/N: And we're back!**

**Aqua: Can't wait to do this one!**

**Solar: Please no long intros!**

**Today, there's gonna be romance. See, Pikachu and Snivy fall in love. However, the truth is, Pikachu and Oshawott…they're like brothers, and Oshawott tries to act like the older brother disapproving of their love.**

**Solar: YOU JUST MADE ME MORE EXCITED!**

**Aqua: SAME HERE!**

**Well, then, let's begin.**

It was May 1st, and 1 more month until summer. The Shining Gatherers couldn't be more excited. Pikachu and Snivy were sitting on a swing, while Oshawott and Tepig were beside a tiny puddle.

_Alright, _Pikachu thought. _It's time to tell her. Go for it._

"Um, Snivy?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Snivy replied, turning to him.

"I need to tell you something I should have told you before."

Snivy gasped slightly.

"I…I…"

_Could it be? _Snivy thought. _Could he be telling me he… No, Snivy. It _can't_ be that. You're too snobbish and mean to Oshawott and…_

"I love you, Snivy!" Pikachu blurted.

Snivy froze. _D-did I just hear him correctly? _She thought. _Did he _seriously_ just say he loves me?_

"Look, you might not have the same feelings, I just wanted to—"

Then suddenly, Snivy kissed him. On the lips.

"I love you too, Pikachu," She said after she pulled away.

Meanwhile, Oshawott and Tepig were beside a slightly bigger puddle.

"Okay, Tepig," Oshawott said. "In order to learn to swim, you must overcome your fear."

"Are you sure I can do this?" Tepig asked.

"I'm positive," Oshawott replied, smiling. Then suddenly, when he turned, he saw Pikachu and Snivy kissing. His eyes widened. He ran to them, and went behind them.

"What's going on here?" He asked angrily, breaking them up.

"Oh, uh, we were kinda falling in l—" Pikachu began.

"Oh, no!" Oshawott interrupted. "It is not happening."

Before anyone could respond, Oshawott grabbed Pikachu and pulled him away. Teresa, however, saw the commotion and walked over to Oshawott, and picked Pikachu up.

"What's going on here?!" She asked.

"That's the same thing Oshawott asked," Pikachu said.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm protecting Pikachu," He said.

"Oshawott, that's not protecting Pikachu," Teresa told him, putting Pikachu down. Pikachu ran to Snivy, who got down. "Let them be together."

Oshawott watched as Pikachu and Snivy walked through the playground together.

"This isn't over yet," He smirked. "Not by a water balloon fight."

**A/N: We're very sorry this took a while.**

**Aqua: It is a story for another day.**

**Solar: Anyway, please leave a review, and no flaming! *Tail lights on fire* AH! FIRE!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5- A Great Plan

Chapter 5- A Great Plan

**Solar: *With back to camera* We are back!**

**The camera's behind you.**

**Solar: *Turns to camera* We are back!**

**In this chapter, the Shining Gatherers have a water balloon fight, and come up with a great plan to kick off the summer.**

**Aqua: What will happen? Find out!**

Snivy and Pikachu were laying in the sun in Teresa's backyard, while Tepig was slowly stepping into a deeper puddle than last time.

Things were peaceful until suddenly, a water balloon hit Pikachu.

"What the...?!" He exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He turned to see Oshawott, a bunch of yellow, blue, green, and red balloons in his hands.

"Who wants to a water balloon fight?" Oshawott asked.

"ME!" Pikachu, Snivy, and Oshawott grinned.

The yellow ones were thrown to Pikachu, the green ones to Snivy, and the red ones to Tepig. Oshawott kept the blue ones.

"3...2...1...START!" Oshawott shouted.

The throwing got insane immediately. Pikachu collapsed first, and Oshawott pelted him with water balloons.

However, before Pikachu was about to give up, Tepig, who always hated water, jumped in the way of a water balloon and got hit.

"TEPIG!" Pikachu screamed.

Tepig got up, shook the water off him, and ran back to his spot in the fight. He immediately began to pelt Oshawott with water balloons at a rather fast speed.

"What the-Oof!-heck is-AH!-going on? I though Tepig-Whoa!-hated water! AHH!" Oshawott screamed.

Tepig panted. Pikachu and Snivy just stood there, struggling to process what they just saw. They failed, however, and fainted.

When they woke up, they were in Teresa's bed. Tepig and Oshawott were standing in front of them.

"What the...? What happened?" Pikachu asked.

"You fainted," Oshawott replied. "I think it was because of Tepig water balloon throwing."

"It was," Snivy said. "How could Tepig, the one who always hated water, actually do that?"

"I guess the courage just hit me like a flyswatter," Tepig answered.

Then, as if he said a pun, a fly came and started floating around. Oshawott swatted it with his tail.

Then suddenly, Pikachu gasped and sat up.

"What is it?" Snivy asked, also sitting up.

"I just had the best idea ever!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping up.

"What?" Snivy also stood up.

"We could sing a summer song to kick off summer!"

They all gasped.

"That's a great idea!" Tepig said.

"I'll make the band stuff!" Oshawott declared.

"I could do the lyrics!" Snivy said.

"And we can _all_ do the singing!" Pikachu said.

Everyone happily discussed the plan. Meanwhile, Teresa, who was listening to everything, smiled.

"This _definitely _won't be normal summer," She said without the Shining Gatherers hearing.

The End

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it!  
Aqua: Please review!  
Solar: And no flaming! *Tail lights on fire* Not again!**

**All: See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6- Lightning Speed

Chapter 6- Lightning Speed

**A/N: We are back!**

**Aqua: Today, Pikachu and his friends participate in the Dash Club at school, and Pikachu discovers his running talent.**

**Solar: What'll happen? Find out!**

**All: Enjoy!**

"It's as hot as _heck_!" Oshawott shouted as he floated in the pool. "Not even the water is helping!"

"The heat doesn't bother me," Tepig said.

"That's because you're a _fire type_!" Oshawott replied, going underwater for a second in an attempt to cool himself.

"Hey, guys!" Pikachu called, running to the pool with Teresa and Snivy, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Let me guess: New people in the neighborhood," Oshawott guessed without hesitation.

"No," Pikachu replied. "We were wondering if you'd like to sign up for the Dash Team with us!" He held up five sign-up sheets for the program.

"Do we have to do running?" Tepig asked.

"Well, since it's called Dash Team, I'm assuming it is," Teresa answered.

"Awesome. It'll probably get our minds off this _heat_," Oshawott said, swimming to the stairs and getting out of the pool.

"So, what do you say? Should we join?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah!" The others except Teresa yelled.

At the first day, the coach blew his whistle.

They started running. However, Pikachu was quite slow and couldn't catch up with the others. He then tripped and fell, and the others trampled him.

"Ow..." He mumbled.

The leader of the bullies from the first day laughed. "That's what you get for _blabbing_!" He shouted.

"Hey, leave him alone!" One of the members of the group shouted, much to Pikachu's surprise.

"How _dare_ you stand up for him!" the other boy, who Pikachu realized must be the leader, scolded, turning to the member.

"Well, apparently, that 'Stop Bullying' rally a few months ago made me learn to accept others! Also, they're _not_ blabbing!" The member replied. "And you know what? I'm out of this group." He walked away.

"Hey! You _can't_ leave this group! You _can't_!" The leader shouted. The former member just ignored him and walked away.

The leader stormed off.

The former member helped Pikachu up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Just a few bruises," Pikachu answered. "So, you left the group for good?"

"My word was as good as gold," The former member nodded. "The leader is just so _rude_. I personally disagreed. But I didn't stand up for myself or others because..."

_FLASHBACK_

"_If you stand up for yourself or others, I'll tell the others you like...of all things...kittens!" Jake shouted._

"_What's wrong with that?" The member asked._

"Everything!_"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"...Oh," Pikachu blinked. "You know, you shouldn't let threats get to you."

"I learned that today," The former member replied. "By the way, my names Toby."

"Well, nice to meet you, Toby," Pikachu smiled.

"Anyway, if you want to learn to run, you can train at my house, if you want," Toby said.

"I'll go ask Teresa," Pikachu replied, running to her. A few moments later, he came back.

"As long as I don't get hurt, she said," He told Toby.

"Great!" Toby replied.

In Toby's yard, Pikachu and Toby stood there, looking at each other.

Toby: _Let's get down to business_

_To be the runner of the world_

Pikachu: _But I don't think I'm ready_

Toby: _Be quiet, you nerd_

_You're the weakest mouse I ever met_

_But I'll bet, before you're through_

_Pikachu, I'll make a runner out of you_

Pikachu: But you saw me running! I-

Toby: (Extremely fast) 321 GO!

Pikachu dashed, a little faster than last time.

Toby: _Breathe the air of the sky_

_To keep your energy_

Pikachu: _Hey, I think I've got it_

Toby: _You'll be a runner, yes indeed_

_You may feel like a useless lot_

_But you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a runner out of you_

The next time Pikachu ran, he went a little bit more fast, but this time one tiny yellow spark came from his tail.

Toby: _Oh my gosh, did you just see that?_

Pikachu: _What the heck are you talking about?_

Toby: _I just saw a spark come from your tail_

Pikachu: A spark came out?

Toby: _I must say, I'm quite impressed_

Pikachu: _I think I just might be a runner_

Leader: _You know, you really should watch what you say_

Toby: GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, JAKE!

Jake: Fine!

Jake walked off. The next time Pikachu ran, a few more sparks came, and he went even faster.

Toby: _You must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great...something..._

_With all the strength of a raging storm_

_Mysterious as the other side of_

_The moon_

Meanwhile, at the Dash Club...

Oshawott: _Time is moving forward, until he arrives_

Snivy: _Shut the heck up, Oshawott_

_And you will survive_

Oshawott: _Snivy, is he here yet?_

Snivy: _No, Oshawott, no he's not_

Oshawott: _How about now?_

Snivy: _No, goshdang it Oshawott!_

Meanwhile, back at Toby house, Pikachu was running even more fast, with more sparks coming out.

Toby: _You must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great...whatever..._

_With all the strength of a raging storm_

_Mysterious as the other side of_

_The moon_

Pikachu sped up, even more sparks coming out from his whole tail.

Pikachu: _I must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great...(Sigh)_

_With all the strength of a raging storm_

_Mysterious as the other side of_

_The moon!_

He suddenly dashed at the speed of lightning, millions of sparks coming everywhere from his body.

Toby: WHOA!

Pikachu: Toby, did you see that? I did an extreme speed!

Toby: *Smirks* Awesome.

At the racing track, they were all waiting.

"Is he here yet?" Oshawott asked.

"No," The others replied.

"Is he here yet?"

"No."

"Is he here yet?"

"No!"

"Is he here yet?"

"NO!"

"Is he here yet?"

"Yes," Pikachu and Toby said, stand behind them all.

"Yay! You made it!" Tepig exclaimed.

"Well," Jake said. "The leader of the Shining Bla—"

"Don't call us that!" Pikachu firmly interrupted. "Anyway, I wanted to challenge _you_," He pointed at Jake. "To a race."

The others gasped. No one ever challenged Toby to _anything_.

"I accept," Jake said with a smirk. "But I must warn you; I'm pretty fast."

Pikachu and Jake stood at the starting line.

"3...2...1..." The coach said before blowing the whistle. "Go!"

Jake started to run, before he noticed Pikachu was just standing there, in his ready-to-run position, sparks coming from him. Jake also noticed the amount of sparks coming out gradually increased.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Jake asked, walking to him.

Once there were a million sparks coming from him, he began running, being back at the starting line in seconds.

"I...uh..." Jake said.

The other runners clapped.

"Pikachu!" Snivy exclaimed, running to him. "That was so awesome!"

The two then kissed.

**A/N: And so, that's how Pikachu gained a new move: Lightning Speed!**

**Solar: I wonder how it feels to be trampled like that...**

**Aqua: Anyway, please review.**

**Solar: And no flaming. *Tail lights on fire* AHH!**

***With Aqua* See ya!**

**("Make a Runner Out Of You" is a parody of "Make a Man Out Of You" from Mulan.)**


	7. Chapter 7- Jake's Secret

Chapter 7— Jake's Secret

**A/N: We're finally back!**

**Aqua: And today at school, Pikachu and Snivy are discussing their song, when suddenly 2 boys pull them apart. Why did they do it? And will Pikachu and Snivy be able to stay together and tell the principal?**

**Solar: Find out!**

**All: Enjoy!**

It was close to the end of May, and the Shining Gatherers were trying to get things ready for their song. Oshawott and Tepig were collecting natural material for the instruments, and Pikachu and Snivy were sitting at the bottom floor of the work-in-progress...they had no idea what it was.

"So, Pikachu, do you want to hear what I got so far?" Snivy asked.

"Sure," Pikachu replied.

Snivy cleared her throat.

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You only know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

"That...is...AWESOME!" Pikachu shouted.

"Thanks," Snivy replied.

"Hey, you two!" A voice shouted.

Pikachu and Snivy turned to see two boys walk in through the green door that actually opens and closes. They seemed to be in grade five.

"Yes?" Snivy said.

"What are you doing together?" The first boy said.

"Well, we were working on a song for the final day of school," Pikachu explained. "Oshawott and Tepig were making the instruments, and we were—"

"Well, that's the last thing you'll ever do!" The first boy interrupted.

"What?" Pikachu and Snivy said.

Without warning, the second boy lunged at them.

Pikachu yelped, and jumped out of the way, Snivy doing the same.

"What are you-" Pikachu began, but was cut off as the first boy grabbed him.

"Sorry, rat, but your days are numbered," The boy said, smirking. He gasped as something whacked him in the head, and he let go of the mouse.

"Don't talk to him like _that_!" Snivy shouted as she landed back on the ground.

"Agh..." Pikachu groaned as he got up. "Th-thanks, Snivy..."

"No problem." Snivy smiled, but then shrieked as the second boy picked her up and threw her across the yard.

"Snivy!" Pikachu shouted. He turned to the second boy. "You'll pay for that!"

"Sure you will," The first boy said, picking the mouse up.

"Don't you dare-" Pikachu wasn't able to finish his sentence as he, too, was thrown across the yard.

The next day, Pikachu and Snivy snuck around, trying to be unseen by the boys who attacked them.

"So, what are we doing again?" Snivy whispered.

"We're supposed to find the principal. She's supervising recess today. She'll find a way to solve this," Pikachu whispered back.

They snuck around the playground and got inside the bottom floor of the thing they were sitting on. They then snuck around the group of trees, jumping across the tops of them. When they got down, they tiptoed to the Principal's spot, but while they were far from her, the two boys from yesterday grabbed them.

"Shoot!" Pikachu and Snivy yelled. "We almost made it!"

They walked off, and said nothing. Pikachu and Snivy were confused when suddenly, they saw Jake and the remaining member of his team beside the same place from yesterday.

_Oh no! _They thought. _What's he going to do?_

When they got to Jake, he smirked.

"Hello, leader of Shining Blabbers and leader's girlfriend," he taunted.

"I said don't call us that!" Pikachu shouted, but Jake just flicked him in the head.

"Pikachu, standing up for yourself is dangerous right now. It might increase the bullying we do as we harness your energy," Jake told him, much to Pikachu shock, for two reasons. One, he _never_ called him Pikachu. Second, harnessing his energy?! What?!

"Let's go," Jake grinned.

They went inside the place, and Jake raised a hand, opening a mysterious passage.

"I built this in the dead of night. I saved it for this moment," He explained.

_You have no idea how cheesy that sounds, Jake..._

They went down, and saw a weird metal table.

_They're going to use that to harness my power? Good going, Jake. Good. Going._

Pikachu was placed on the table, and the strap was closed.

"Pikachu..." Snivy whispered. Pikachu turned to see Snivy, over the shoulder of the second boy, reaching out for him as she was carried to a room.

Pikachu looked around, and saw something that seems to measure power levels.

_Oh my gosh, they really _are_ harnessing my power! _Pikachu thought.

"It's a good thing I'm excel with electronics," Jake said as he typed on the computer. "This won't take very long."

He was just about to press the button, when suddenly a blast of water hit him, and he shouted.

Pikachu looked up to see Oshawott and Tepig standing at the bottom of the stairs, both looking furious.

"Now you'll know what happens when you mess with our friends!" Tepig shouted.

Oshawott suddenly began to glow blue, and Tepig glowed red. Pikachu glowed yellow, and in the room Snivy was in, she glowed green.

They then all teleported out of the base, and onto the surface. They successfully made it to the Principal, and told her everything. She followed them to the base, and when the saw them, they gasped.

"Boys!" The Principal crossed her arms. "This is very worse than bullying! 4 hours detention!"

The boys were all led out, while the Shining Gatherers stayed behind.

"Thank goodness we didn't get our power taken," Pikachu said.

"You got that right," Oshawott agreed.

The bullies stopped bullying that day, and the Shining Gatherers were finally safe from the verbal insults...and whatever on earth they were trying to do.

The End

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to come out.**

**Aqua: We were kinda distracted because of other important stuff.**

**Solar: Yeah. Anyway, please review, and no flaming! *Looks at tail, which does not light fire* Thank goodness!**

**All: See ya!**

**("Summer's Come" is a parody of Sam Tsui's "Let It Go/Let Her Go" mashup.)**


	8. Chapter 8- A True Friend

Chapter 8- A True Friend

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: What's up?**

**Solar: Today, the Shining Gatherers help Jake discover the meaning of friendship.**

**Summer: Also, a song is included!**

**It's a parody of "A True True Friend" from MLP: FiM. It's called "A Friend is There". Anyway...**

**All: Enjoy!**

"So, how the heck am I supposed to make friends after what I've done?" Jake asked.

"Trust me, we know what to do," Snivy replied.

Snivy: _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

Snivy and Pikachu: _A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light **__of a true friend_

Oshawott: Uh, hello? Friends teaching friendship, remember?

They went to a place where a librarian was trying to take a giant stack of books in the school but kept failing.

Snivy: _A friend is always there, helping each other_

Pikachu: _Always having each others backs_

_Being there for one another_

Jake went over and took half of the stack in for the librarian, so it was easier for her to get inside.

Snivy and Pikachu: _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

_A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light **__of a true friend_

"So, what now?" Oshawott asked.

"We need to learn about defending others," Pikachu told him.

They went to the entrance of the structure where Jake tried to take Pikachu's power. Beside the entrance, a short fifth-grader was being picked on by taller sixth-graders.

Pikachu: _A friend is always there_

_Ready to defend the other_

_Now, sometimes it's hard_

_But friends still are there for eachother_

Jake ran to scene as Pikachu sang, defending the fifth grader and telling the sixth graders to leave him alone. The bullies asked him how dare he stand up for him, and Jake replied that that's what friends do.

Snivy, Pikachu, and Oshawott: _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

_A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light**__ of a true friend_

"It's a nightmare when you're bullied," Tepig sighed.

"We'll discuss that later. We need to teach him the Friendship Oath," Pikachu said.

Tepig: _Friends are there for you_

_We fill eachother with pride_

_We always have fun together_

_Friends are very important in life_

Shining Gatherers: _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

_A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light **__of a true friend_

"This is awesome!" Snivy shouted.

"So, what's next?" Jake asked.

"Well, friends _do _need to cheer each other up! Come on!" Pikachu told him. They ran to a spot where three kids seemed bored and gloomy.

Pikachu: _Friends always cheer each other up when they are bored_

_It's always fun to have some company around_

_And if you feel like helping them realize what friendship is_

_Then let's get out there and spread some cheer throughout this awesome town!_

As he sang, they ran to the spot where Snivy mysteriously gained a party hat and kazoo, which she blew. **(Summer: That rhymed!)**

"Come on, guys!" Snivy cheered. "Let's PARTY!"

"YEAH!" Everyone in the area cheered.

All (Including Jake): _A friend is there to help you see_

_How great a friend can really be_

_A friend is there to help you see_

_**The light (The light)**_

_**That shines (That shines)**_

_**From a true FRIEND!**_

(End of song)

"And that's what...friendship...is all about," Pikachu panted, before collapsing from tiredness.

"We also did it all through song," Jake remarked. "Which is cool."

"You can say that again," Oshawott agreed.

That day, Jake became like the other students, and soon, the bullying became a distant memory.

The End

**A/N: And so, Jake is no longer mean!**

**Aqua: Yay! :3**

**Summer: Next chapter, there will be more music...again. *Under breath* This story is becoming is becoming a musical...**

**Solar: Anyway, please review.**

**Aqua: And no flaming! *Summons a campfire* YAY!**

**All: See ya!**

**("A Friend Is There" is a parody of "A True True Friend" from MLP: FiM.)**


	9. Chapter 9- Song Lyrics

Chapter 9- Song Lyrics

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: Today, Snivy tries to make lyrics for the whole song, but she's stuck after the beginning.**

**Solar: However, will someone be able to help her finish it? Find out!**

**Summer: Oh, and we're also going to reply to comments now. So, without further ado, let's begin! *Clears throat***

**In reply to alphadude1: Thanks! We will!**

**Solar: In reply to Guest: Arigato.**

**What?**

**Solar: That means "Thank You" in Japanese.**

**Oh, okay. In reply to ernestgoestocamp: Oh, um...uh...**

**Summer: *Rubs paw on back of head* Err...**

**Okay, first off, I'm sincerely sorry. I didn't know someone would disapprove. And I promise, we **_**will **_**try to be more original.**

**Aqua: We were also gonna parody songs.**

**Summer: Yeah.**

**So, anyway...**

**All: Enjoy!**

Snivy sat at the school piano. The music teacher was out of the room, so she decided to work on lyrics. She started playing the notes.

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It will only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

She suddenly stopped. That was all the lyrics she could think of. She was trying hard to think of lyrics but she couldn't do it.

_What should I do? _She thought. _Should I end the song there? Should I cancel it? Should I leave the lyrics to someone else? Oh, I don't know _WHAT!

"Snivy?" A voice said.

Snivy turned to see Oshawott walking in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm just stuck," Snivy replied. "I can't seem to make up lyrics after the beginning. Should I cancel it?"

"Heck no!" Oshawott ran to the piano and jumped on the seat with her. "I'll just help you with the lyrics."

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"Thanks, Oshawott."

"No problem." Oshawott started to play the notes on the paper.

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

Oshawott took over the singing.

Oshawott: _Staring at the blinding light_

_The heat may seem like a fright_

_But it's so fun, and it goes fast..._

_It's still there when you close your eyes_

_Maybe some say you'll understand why_

_It makes the beauty of winter die_

_But it's still great the way it is_

_And you should respect all its awesome things_

_Savor the way it brings out fun_

_And the blinding sun_

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway!_

_Let it go, let summer go_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

Oshawott: _There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

Both: _You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-oa_

Oshawott: _You only know you dived high when you feel low_

_You know you hate trips when you're missing home_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_And now you know_

_OH!_

Snivy: _Summer's come! Winter's done!  
It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come! Winter's done!_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow!  
And here we stand in a nice hot day!_

_You only know you love summer when you let it go!  
Who-o-oa!  
Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

Oshawott: _Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

Both: _Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

"AWESOME!" The two heard someone scream. They turned to see Teresa.

"That is the most beautiful set of lyrics _ever_!" She continued. "How did you come up with it?!"

"Well, I kinda made up some lyrics myself, as well," Oshawott explained.

"Oshawott, I think you found your Music Talent."

"What?"

"Making lyrics."

"Oh."

"YAY!" He and Snivy cheered.

They wrote the lyrics on a computer and printed it. The Shining Gatherers memorized it and decided that Snivy would sing the first part and the chorus, Pikachu would sing the second part, Oshawott and Tepig would sing the third part, and they would all sing the last part. With that, the song was done and ready for the last day.

The End

**A/N: Yay! The song is done!  
Aqua: Also, we'll be doing a question and answer thing at the end of every chapter. We'll answer every single question you have. Here's how it goes:**

**Dear (Insert character name here),**

**(Insert question here)?**

**Solar: Here are the valid characters.**

**Crystal**

**Aqua**

**Solar**

**Summer**

**Pikachu**

**Oshawott**

**Snivy**

**Tepig**

**Teresa**

**Anyway, please review.**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail doesn't light on fire* YAY!**

**All: See ya!**

**("Summer's Come" is a parody of Sam Tsui's "Let It Go/Let Her Go" crossover.**


	10. Chapter 10- Reflecting

Chapter 10- Reflecting

**A/N: We are back!  
Aqua: Today, the Shining Gatherers reflect on all their in adventures, not just in the Human World, but in Poképark.**

**Solar: It's likely to last a decent amount of minutes, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Summer: And no new reviews or questions, sadly.**

**Voice: Quite the shame.**

**WHAT THE...?**

***They turn to see a kitten***

**Kitten: Hey.**

**Who are you?**

**Kitten: I'm Winter.**

**Summer: A friend of mine.**

**Oh, I see. Well, since he was introduced, according to the rules, he'll have to the team.**

**Winter: If I can be with Summer, I'm in!**

**All (Except Winter): YAY!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Pikachu sighed, looking at the story he wrote about their adventures he took home from class.

_I wonder what the others are doing back in Poképark,_ Pikachu thought.

**Back at Poképark...**

Pansage just smashed Bisharp with a giant wooden hammer.

**In the Human World...**

"Hey, guys?" Snivy asked as they rode on the Ferris Wheel at the fair.

"Yeah?" Oshawott replied.

"Do you remember the time when we were all playing that Attraction in Wish Park?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tepig answered. "Best game ever. And remember when we fought Sigilyph?"

"That was hard, but worth it," Pikachu answered. "And then we get to the palace. Piplup was completely hypnotized."

"When you beat him, and he ran away, we tried to run after him, but Darkrai, Gothitelle, and the others blocked us," Tepig continued.

"He then removed your memories," Pikachu mumbled. "And sent me back to Poképark. But then, I found Piplup, no longer hypnotized. We then brought back your memories by doing minigames."

"We went back to the castle," Snivy said. "Where the final battle began. Tepig fought him first. When we thought he was defeated, he grew to an unimaginable size! I fought that form. It was crazy, but we managed to defeat him."

"However, it wasn't the end. The Dark Vortex had just started to swallow up Poképark and Wish Park! However, by ringing all the Wish Bells, we were able to save it...At least, we _think _we did. Oshawott was still running to us. But then, the Vortex started to swallow him up. We tried to save him, but you guys all got swallowed, including Piplup. But then, when all hope was lost, Darkrai took the pearl from Reuniclus and flew right into the Vortex, destroying it and releasing everyone except him."

The Ferris Wheel then stopped, and they were at the bottom.

"Anyway, after—AHH!—we got Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, we broke the Black Pearl we got from Emboar—OH MY GOSH!" Oshawott continued as they were on the Spinning Fruit ride, however, he was interrupted twice because of the occasional spinning.

"We went back to—DEAR ARCEUS!—Wish Palace where—WHY IS IT SO FAST?!—we activated the portal—AH! There we met Zekrom, who we had to defeat in battle before he would agree to help free Darkrai. It was the same with Reshiram. They then used their power and freed Darkrai from the Dark Vortex. Wait a second..." Pikachu mumbled when they stopped being interrupted by spinning. The ride stopped.

"In the end, we became friends," Snivy said as they walked up the giant spiral staircase to the Ultimate Slide, carrying a special seat-sled thing with them, concluding the Poképark story.

"And then we get to the day we went to the Human World," Tepig said as they were halfway up the stairs, starting the Human World story.

"Yeah, it started when I told you guys new Pokémon were arriving in Poképark. After they arrived (and trampled us), Tepig asked what could be beyond Poképark. I freaked out at the idea of leaving, but Snivy convinced me. However, as we were halfway up the tunnel, the entrance collapsed, with no way to escape," Pikachu continued as they were close to the top. "We had no choice but to keep going up. We eventually arrived at the Human World, and we saw all humans, to our shock."

"We then formed our team: The Shining Gatherers!" Oshawott said in an announcing voice as they were almost up. "_Then _we moved into Teresa's house. We got attacked by Sally there, but Teresa punished her. Then came the first day of school when we met Jake, Toby, and David. At first they were mean, and then we helped them become nice. Then came the time when we realized how awesome we were at singing. Speaking of which, should we form a band?"

"If our song's a hit, we definitely will," Pikachu answered. "Also, I wonder what's going on back at Poképark."

**What they hope is going on in Poképark...**

Pansage and Bisharp are discussing the Human World.

**What's **_**really **_**happening in Poképark...**

Pansage is smashing Bisharp multiple times with that same giant hammer.

**Back in the Human World...**

"We made it!" Oshawott cheered when they finally got to the top.

The slide was extremely tall, with spirals and tubes and occasional pools, with springs that cause you to jump at times when you reach a cliff, and sometimes you just go straight. You also get sprayed with water when the ride ends for ten seconds.

"That water marks the nearing of Summer Vacation," Oshawott said.

"And the leaving of our first year at school: Grade Five," Snivy sighed.

"Man, it'll hard to leave," Pikachu remarked.

Everybody agreed as they got in the seat-sled thing and fastened their seatbelts. As they got ready, they remembered every single time they had fun, and prepared for the day they would leave Grade 5...forever.

**The End**

**Solar: I was 1,000,000,000x more moved the Mother's Day Oneshot!**

**Winter: I know, right? The ending...it was just...emotional.**

**Aqua: Yeah. Anyway, next chapter will be about Sally trying to get revenge, and Tepig finally learning to swim!**

**Summer: I can't wait! Anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Summons a Phoenix* WOW!**

**All: See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11- Sally's Revenge

Chapter 11- Sally's Revenge

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: Today, Sally gets revenge, and Tepig learns to swim!  
Solar: And no new comments.**

**Summer: Or questions.**

**Winter: And we have news!  
What is it?**

**Winter: You'll find out after the story!**

**Oh, okay. Anyway, enjoy!**

Oshawott was in Teresa's room, practicing his part.

Oshawott: _Staring at the blinding light_

_The heat may seem like a fright_

_But it's so fun, and it goes so fast_

A green vine suddenly grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. When he was outside in a base made of pool toys, he saw that the vine belonged to Snivy, who was with the rest of the team.

"Snivy? What's going on?" He asked.

"Sally's trying to get revenge, that's what," Pikachu answered.

"What?!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"See, she started chasing us out of nowhere this afternoon. We ran outside while we temporarily trapped her with a bunch of stuff, and we made this base out of pool things."

"Oh."

"He's coming!" Tepig whispered/yelled.

Everyone gasped and became silent. Sally walked around the base for a moment, then sniffed it. She smelled their scent, and knocked it over.

_'There you are!'_ She shouted.

The Shining Gatherers screamed and ran to the pool deck, and Tepig wasted no time in running to the edge of the pool. He turned to see Sally slowly walking towards him.

_'I'll just get the pig first,'_ She declared.

Tepig stood there for a moment, then turned, and jumped in.

"NO!" Everyone except Sally screamed.

Tepig then rose to the surface, keeping himself from sinking with his legs.

"Oh my gosh," Snivy whispered.

_'He can _swim_?!'_ Sally yelled.

"Yeah!" Tepig replied, grinning.

"Well, all my lessons paid off," Oshawott said.

"Oshawott! I need a tube!" Tepig told him.

Oshawott picked up an orange tube.

"One of these?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Tepig answered.

Oshawott threw the tube to him, and Tepig caught it. He put the whole thing underwater so it would pick up water, brought it up, and blew the water at Sally, soaking her.

_'STOP! STOP!'_ He yelled. _'I promise I won't hurt you again! I promise! Just stop!'_

Tepig put down the tube. Sally ran off.

_'Oh, and by the way,'_ She said before she went inside. _'Your song's not half-bad.'_

She then went in the house.

"Looks like we just gained a new ally," Pikachu said, smiling.

Indeed they did, and Sally also became a member the next day, becoming a great singer just like them.

The End

**A/N: Sorry about the delay.**

**Aqua: We'll try to be quicker.**

**Solar: Also, Summer made a play!**

**Summer: *Brings out a bunch of pictures, the first one showing two circles with a Pikachu and Evee in each, reaching out for each other, with a heart between them* It's called "Pikachu and Evee".**

**Let's hear it.**

**Summer: *Clears throat* "This is my story about two forbidden lovers." *Moves to the next slide with Pikachu and Evee together in a forest* "It started when they met each other in a forest. It was love at first sight for the two." *Moves the next slide where their trainers are taking them away from each other, and the Pokémon reaching out* "But their rivaled trainers, Ash and Gary, pull them apart, not wanting them to be together."**

**Ash: We're not **_**that **_**harsh!**

**Gary: Yeah, we'd be surprised, but never mad or disapproving. And wasn't my Evee a male?**

**Summer: *Moves to the next slide where Pikachu is strapped to a chair, a sucker taking energy from his tail into a metal box with a bar showing how much power and two buttons, Ash, Gary, and Evee watching in shock, and Team Rocket smiling* "One day, however, Pikachu got captured by Team Rocket, who started draining his power." *Moves to the next slide where Evee destroys the machine, Pikachu flying in the air and Team Rocket blasting off again* "Evee destroyed the machine, freeing Pikachu and blasting off again." *Moves to final slide where the Pikachu and Evee kiss, the trainers smiling with the words "The End" at the bottom* "The two Pokémon the kissed, the trainers approving at last. The End."**

**Winter: Whoa.**

**Aqua: Can me and Solar be the Pokémon?**

**Of course. Anyway...**

**All: See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12- Summer's Come

Chapter 12- Summer's Come

**A/N: Happy summer vacation everyone!**

**Aqua: Today the Shining Gatherers sing their song at the Last Day party at school.**

**Solar: Still no new reviews or questions.**

**Summer: Also, today's the day we head to Hawaii!**

**Winter: But we have these guys!**

***Winter points to the youtubers***

**Deadlox: US?!**

**Aqua: It'll be fun!**

**Summer: Guys, we're gonna be late!**

**Winter: Oh, sorry!**

**Solar: See ya in four weeks!**

**See ya!**

**Sky: Well, I guess we should probably get to the chapter.**

**Yep! Enjoy!**

The sun rose at 6:00, and the Shining Gatherers woke up.

"Today's the day!" Pikachu exclaimed as he sat up. The others did the same.

"Today's the day!"

"Today's the day!"

"Today's the day!"

"Today's the day!" Teresa repeated them, opening the door and walking in.

"Whoa, when did _you _get up?" Pikachu asked.

"5: 59," Teresa answered.

"Oh..." The Shining Gatherers then dashed out of bed and into the kitchen.

When they got to school, the desks were all neatly stacked in the back right corner of the class, with students chatting. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Wow," Oshawott said. "It's so...different."

"Well, with the desks being neatly stacked (which is mysterious), it _is _really different looking," Pikachu replied.

"Yeah," The others agreed.

"Hey, Teresa!" a voice said. The Shining Gatherers looked up and saw a girl with red hair and green eyes walking to them.

"Hey, Amber!" Teresa replied.

"Amber?" The Shining Gatherers asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend," Teresa told them.

"Oh."

The teacher came in a few minutes later.

"Good morning, class," She said. "It's been a great year in Grade 5. You guys will definitely be good in Grade 6."

She told the students that their teacher next year would be Ms. Marine, a teacher with brown hair and blue eyes. They were then handed their report cards.

"I still can't believe we're leaving Grade 5," Snivy said.

"Me neither," Tepig replied.

Teresa then came back to the place where they were sitting. Oshawott lightly nudged Pikachu.

"Are we going to do it or what?" He asked.

"What do you—Oh, right!" Pikachu replied. They all stepped onto the first pile of desks, which was 3 desks tall. Pikachu cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, everybody!" He called. The whole class looked at him.

"We've been working on a song to sing today to celebrate the start of summer, and with the help of Snivy's mini piano, which magically appeared out of nowhere," Oshawott announced, pointing to a green piano which was the size of the team with Snivy sitting on the chair. "We will give you guys a very memorable Last Day Party. Hit it, Snivy!" Snivy flicked the back of his head with a vine whip. "Ow, not _me_!"

Snivy started to play the piano.

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

Pikachu: _Staring at the blinding light_

_The heat may seem like a fright_

_But it's so fun, and it goes so fast..._

_It's still there when you close your eyes_

_Maybe some say you'll understand why_

_It makes the beauty of winter die_

_But it's still great the way it is_

_And you should respect all its awesome things_

_Savor the way it brings out fun_

_And the blinding sun_

Snivy: _Summer's come, winter's done_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come, winter's done_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day_

_You know you love summer when you let it go_

_Who-o-oa_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway!  
Let it go, let summer go_

Oshawott: _It'll only be night when the light burns low_

Tepig: _There'll never be a time when it starts to snow_

Oshawott: _You only know you dived high when you feel low_

Tepig: _You know you hate trips when you're missing home_

Both: _You know you love summer when you let it go_

_And now you know_

_OH!_

Snivy: _Summer's come! Winter's done!_

_It'll only be night when the light burns low_

_Summer's come! Winter's done!_

_There'll never be a time when it starts to snow!_

_And here we stand in a nice hot day!_

_You know you love summer when you let it go!_

_Who-o-oa!_

_All: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_The heat never bothered me, anyway..._

The whole class clapped.

"Attention, class," Principal Pine said through the speaker. "The buses are here to escort you home."

The students left the classroom. Before following the others out the school, Pikachu took one last look at the school.

"See ya next year," He said before running to join the others.

"I _still _can't believe we're leaving," Snivy told Pikachu on the bus.

"Me neither," Pikachu replied. "But next year might as great as this one."

"Yeah, it might be."

The bus then got to their place, and the Shining Gatherers decided to celebrate the end of the year with a pool party. All their friends were invited, and as the Shining Gatherers relaxed on one of the pool chairs, they could see Teresa and Tyler, who seemed to be more than just friends now.

The End

**Sky: So, it's a Pokémon fanfiction.**

**Yep.**

**Deadlox: And they end up in our world.**

**Yep.**

**Seto: And they can sing.**

**Yep.**

**Bajan: Okay...?**

**Anyway, the next few chapters will be about the fun times they have during Summer Vacation before Grade 6 starts.**

**Sky: They're **_**kids**_**?! Did I miss something?! Is this an AU?! Am I overthinking this?!**

**Anyway, please review, and no flaming! See ya!**

**("Summer's Come" is a parody of Sam Tsui's "Let It Go/Let Her Go" crossover.)**


	13. Chapter 13- The Sleepover Musical

Chapter 13- The Sleepover Musical

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Sky: *Looks at watch* They should be back by now!**

**So, today Teresa and Amber are having a sleepover at Teresa's house, and the Shining Gatherers decide to sing a few songs.**

**Deadlox: Well, it's no wonder the title says "The Sleepover Musical".**

**Seto: Also, there aren't any new reviews.**

***Phone rings***

**Hold on! *Picks up phone* Hello? Hey, Aqua! We're just doing a new chapter. It's Chapter 13 of Poképark: The Human World. How about you? Really? **_**AWESOME!**_** Okay, see you after this chapter! Bye. *Hangs up***

**Jerome: ...So, what did they say?**

**They said they'll be back after this chapter!**

**Mitch: YES!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"But brother..." Tepig and Pikachu could hear Snivy say beneath the curtains of Crystal's bed.

"_Enough_!" He heard Oshawott yell. "You're not being with the Bully's brother! You shall not be with your friends, either!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"What?! VIOLET—" Snivy used her Leaf Tornado move. Tepig could hear Oshawott shout. Snivy then ran off.

"What's going on here?" Teresa asked, walking into their room.

"We're practicing a Forbidden Love play," Snivy explained, emerging from the curtains.

"Is Oshawott hurt?" Teresa asked, concerned that Oshawott hasn't got up yet.

"He's just acting. I'll wake him up," Snivy went back inside. "_**OSHAWOTT!**_" Everyone almost fainted at Snivy's extremely loud yell.

Oshawott screamed and jumped up. "WHAT HAPPENED?! ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A GOAT, WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled.

"Nothing," Snivy answered. "Wait, what do _goats_ have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. That's just my new catchphrase," Oshawott answered as they both walked out.

"Anyway," Teresa said, sitting down. "I need to tell you guys something. Amber's coming for a sleepover."

"YAY!" The others cheered.

"And I need you guys to not make a mess."

"What?"

"Why?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, see, Amber and I have a club with my other friends called the BFFs, and Amber's the leader, and if you end up making a mess, she definitely won't be pleased, and there's a goat behind you, Snivy."

Snivy turned to see a goat behind her. She screamed.

Wait, what?!  
**Cut!**

**Take 2!**

"She definitely won't be pleased," Teresa told them.

"Oh," The others said.

"Why?" Tepig asked.

"Well, she's kind of a clean freak," Teresa told him.

The Shining Gatherers nodded.

"I guess that'll be easy..." Snivy scratched the back of her neck. "Then again, you know us."

The others nodded. Again.

"Heh...You two must fight a lot over organizing," Oshawott sighed, shaking his head.

"Indeed we do," Teresa nodded. "Anyway, all you need to do is behave...and maybe sing a catchy song. In our club, demand for music is _huge_."

The Shining Gatherers nodded _for the third time_.

An hour later...

Pikachu and Oshawott were finishing their final song.

Pikachu: _A world of nature_

_A world of calmness_

_Where there wasn't a fight, no, not one_

_Both: O-oh_

_A world of nature_

_A world of calmness_

_Where you will you always find your special someone_

_O-oh_

(End of song)

"Perfect!" Snivy said, giving a thumbs up.

"Awesome!" Tepig yelled, clapping.

"Guys!" Teresa called.

"She's coming! Hide the dancing table!" Pikachu whispered.

Snivy and Tepig threw the table down into the basement with Pikachu and Oshawott.

"I'm gonna get you if I have a broken bone!" Oshawott called.

Pikachu and Oshawott dashed back up. Teresa came in with Amber.

"Why do you look so tired?" Teresa asked.

"Oh, just...dancing," Pikachu said.

"Oh," Teresa and Amber replied.

"Anyway, I have a to-do list for this sleepover that I made yesterday," Teresa said, taking out a very long scroll.

_Wow, that's long, _Pikachu thought.

"So, first off on the to-do list is to settle in, obviously!" Teresa declared.

They went to Teresa's room.

**20 minutes of To-do list reading later...**

"So, now that I've gone over the schedule, let's get ready and go to the beach!" Teresa said.

"Yeah!" The Shining Gatherers yelled.

After a few minutes of preparing, they began walking to the beach.

**10 minutes of walking because Oshawott kept standing on fences and nearly falling later...**

"FINALLY, WE'RE HERE!" Pikachu yelled when they arrived, then cleared his throat. "Anyway, Amber, to welcome you to this sleepover, we decided to sing a song that we made for tonight...we also made two more, but those are for later."

"Really? Cool!" Amber replied. "Let's hear it."

Pikachu and the others ran up to the top of a large rock.

"Hello, everybody!" Pikachu yelled into a microphone which he summoned along with a radio. (A/N: He's magic.)

Everybody looked at them.

"Today me and my friends, who are now a band called the Shining Gatherers, are here to sing a song to all of you!"

Everybody cheered. Pikachu turned on the radio.

(Music)

Pikachu: _Yeah! Yeah!_

_When I'm battlin', I always seem to win_

_I shock to the beat, making a yellow streak on the street_

_Uh-huh_

_This is how I roll_

_Strength and powers out of control_

_We got stuff we wanna show_

_And it'll all end in one huge glow_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lighting_

_Yeah_

_I train hard_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_I train hard_

_When I shock my opponent (Yeah!)_

_This is what I see (Alright!)_

_He, in shock, just stares at me_

_I got lightning in my cheeks_

_And I ain't afraid to show it,_

_Show it_

_Show it_

_Show it_

Oshawott: _Yeah!_

Pikachu: _I'm a Pokémon_

(Music)

Pikachu: _Yeah_

_When I'm at the gym_

_I end up always beating him_

_And when I'm at the ring_

_My winning bell always dings_

_Yeah_

_This is how I roll_

_Come, on, my team, it's time to go_

_Let's go to a hotel, don't be nervous_

_I know how to get room service_

_Watch_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_I train hard_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_I train hard_

_When I shock my opponent (Yeah!)_

_This is what I see (Alright!)_

_He, in shock, just stares at me_

_I got lightning in my cheeks_

_And I ain't afraid to show it_

_Show it_

_Show it_

_Show it_

Oshawott: _Yeah!_

Pikachu: _I'm a Pokémon_

(Music)

Pikachu: _Shocking, shocking, shocking, shocking, shocking, yeah!_

_Shocking, shocking, shocking, shocking, shocking, yeah!_

_Shocking, shocking, shocking, shocking, shocking, yeah!_

_Shocking, shocking, shocking, shocking, yeah, yeah!_

_Do the lightning, man! (Yeah!)_

_I do the lightning, man! (Yeah!)_

_Yeah_

_I'm a Pokémon!_

(Music)

Pikachu: _Yeah_

_Dude look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_I train hard!_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude, look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_Dude look at that lightning_

_Yeah_

_I train hard!_

(Music)

Pikachu: _I'm a Pokémon!_

(End of song)

Everyone cheered.

"Those guys are awesome!" Amber said to Teresa.

"Trust me, they have more coming," Teresa replied.

Oshawott then heard something from the back and turned backwards. A female seal was cheering using it's natural sounds.

Pikachu also saw this. He noticed them both staring.

_What the...?_ He thought.

Oshawott walked over to the seal.

"Hello, Miss," He said. "My names Oshawott, what's yours?"

Pikachu knew where this was going. The seal barked.

"Coral..." Oshawott said. "Beautiful name."

_How the actual heck can Oshawott understand that seal?! _Pikachu thought.

"Who am I, you ask?" Oshawott asked when the seal barked again. "Well..."

He jumped to the radio, turned it on, and jumped back. Music played.

"Oshawott, we sang a song a minute ago!" Pikachu yelled!

(Music)

Oshawott:_ I am part Water_

Pikachu: Part?!

Oshawott: _The ocean is what's on my mind_

_I am part water_

_But not just water, wait and see_

_I am part water_

_I don't—I don't know what I'm saying_

_I am part water_

_We like-we-we-we-like water, hey!_

_And I am part FIRE!_

Pikachu: WHAT?!

Oshawott: _Volcanoes are the things that are on my mind!_

_I'm part FIRE!_

_This is getting hot, pun intended_

_I'm part FIRE!_

_This part is very long, but who freaking cares?_

_I'm part fire!_

_Dang, girl, you are quite a beauty!_

(Music)

Oshawott: _I-I-I-I'm a_

_I-I-I-I- I'm a_

_I-I-I-I-I'm a_

_Water-fire Pokémon!_

Pikachu: WHAT?!  
Oshawott: _I'm a_

_I-I'm a_

_I'm a Water-fire Pokémon!_

_I'm a_

_I-I'm a_

_I'm a Water-fire Pokémon!_

Teresa: Oshawott!

Oshawott: _I am part Water!  
At the beach, ready to swim!  
I am part Water_

_Go ahead and dive right in_

_It's not that cold, so do not be scared_

_I am part Water_

_Go ahead and push me, I don't care_

_And I am part FIRE!  
Oh my gosh, they say, you're in love with a seal!_

_I am part fire!  
Good swimming, swimming good, champions here!_

_I'm part fire!  
Go ahead and push me in, yeah, push me in_

_I'm part fire!_

_Dang, girl!  
I'm a lava swimming champion!  
_(Music)

Oshawott: _I-I-I-I-I'm a_

_I-I-I-I-I'm a_

_I-I-I-I-I'm a_

_Water-fire Pokémon!_

_I'm a_

_I-I'm a_

_I'm a Water-fire Pokémon!_

_I'm a_

_I-I'm a_

_I'm a Water-fire Pokémon!_

_Kyogre's Water_

_Reshiram's Fire_

_Set within me_

_THE PARTY STARTS!  
KYOGRE'S WATER_

_RESHIRAM'S FIRE_

_SET WITHIN ME!  
THE PARTY STARTS!_

_IT STARTS_

_IT STARTS_

_IT STARTS_

_STARTS-STARTS-STARTS!_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm a_

_Water-fire Pokémon!_

_I'm a_

_I-I'm a_

_I'm a_

_Water-fire Pokémon!_

_I'm a_

_I-I'm a_

_I'm a Water-fire Pokémon!  
_(Music)

Tepig: _Water-fire Pokémon!_

(Music)

Tepig: _Water-fire Pokémon!_

(End of song)

"Just...no," Pikachu mumbled. "I can't process what just happened."

"Guys, it's time to go!" Teresa called.

**A few minutes of walking later...**

"So you're _really _part Water, part Fire?" Pikachu asked Oshawott when they got home.

"Well, not really," Oshawott answered. "That was just for the song."

"Oh."

The next thing on the to-do list came 10 seconds later: Art.

Oshawott sketched an ocean, Pikachu painted a thundercloud, Tepig wrote a story about two Pokémon who were friends but couldn't see each other, Snivy made a clay sculpture of the team, Teresa also made a story, and Amber drew a volcano.

Oshawott presented his art. They all gave their ratings.

Pikachu: 10

Snivy: 9

Tepig: 9

Teresa: 8

Amber: 7

Pikachu then presented his painting.

Oshawott: 9

Snivy: 9

Tepig: 9

Teresa: 8

Amber: 7

Tepig then told his story.

_An Evee, whose name was Snow, was exploring Route 1 on a sunny day. She all of a sudden bumped into a Nidoran female, whose name was Stream. They hung out for a while...until Snow's mother, a Ninetails named Blaze, interrupted. She knew that Nidoran were Poison-type, and thought Stream was going to poison Snow. She picked up Snow by her scruff and walked off. Snow struggled to free herself, but it was no use. She reached out to Stream, who could only stare in surprise._

"_The next day, Snow went to see Stream again. The two decided to visit a town. It was really nice there, but when they left, Blaze showed up again. She repeated the actions of yesterday, but she was then stopped by her trainer, who understood the feelings of Stream. She never intended to hurt anybody. She only attacks when provoked. However, once Blaze let go of Snow an arm grabbed her and brought her into a cage._

"_Two people__ came down in a balloon which had a string at the bottom connecting the cage to it. Blaze told them to let her go or else, but they wouldn't budge. They began to float off, but then Stream suddenly jumped so high she managed to grab hold on one of the cage bars. She got in the cage, and they disappeared into the sky._

"_At the team's headquarters, Snow and Stream were put in separate cells. There was a glass window replacing the wall separating them. Once the workers walked off, the once again separated friends didn't know what to do. Stream put a paw to the glass, and Snow did the same. If it weren't for the window separating them, their paws would be touching. Stream then said she had to tell Snow something. Snow asked what it was, and Stream, told her about her past; one that shocked Snow._

"_Stream once had a trainer who she was really close to. But one day, when they lost against a group of trainers, the trainer blamed Stream for this because she was the last Pokémon he used. He released Stream and ran off._

"_Snow was shocked and angry at Stream's former trainer at the same time. The two then heard a bunch of noises which continued for about an hour. When they stopped, Blaze and her trainer ran to the cells. They released Stream and Snow, and they managed to all escape the base._

"_Once they got out, a team member jumped in front of them. He revealed himself to be Stream's former trainer, and Snow asked him why he abandoned Stream just for losing to the group of trainers. The trainer, whose name was Tony, said it proved Stream was weak, but she seemed powerful now, so she could be 'useful'. He tried to take Stream, but Snow used Swift at him, knocking him out for a moment. They ran away before he woke up and noticed they were gone._

"_When they got to Blaze's home, Snow and Stream explained what Tony was talking about. They all agreed let Stream join them, and Snow's trainer caught her. She was then let out of her Pokéball, and they all set off to a new area._

"_The End."_

Pikachu: 9

Oshawott: 10

Snivy: 9

Teresa: 10

Amber: 9

Snivy presented her clay sculpture of the team.

Pikachu: 10

Oshawott: 9

Tepig: 8

Teresa: 9

Amber: 8

Teresa then presented her story. (A/N: Since it's pretty long, I'll skip to the ratings.)

Pikachu: 9

Oshawott: 9

Snivy: 9

Tepig: 10

Amber: 10

And finally, Amber presented her drawing.

Pikachu: 8

Oshawott: 10

Snivy: 9

Tepig: 10

Teresa: 9

After a few more activities, the Shining Gatherers sang their final song. Teresa and Amber sat down on the couch while Pikachu and Oshawott put the stage in front of it.

(Music)

Oshawott: _We're here for another song, aren't we Pikachu?_

Pikachu: _Oh, yeah._

Oshawott: _It kinda feels weird, we just did a song minutes ago._

Pikachu: _Yeah._

Oshawott: _I still think it's crazy, but who cares?  
_Pikachu: _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na..._

Oshawott: _Well, why don't we begin?_

_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah..._

Pikachu: _A world of nature_

_A world of calmness_

_Where there wasn't a fight, no, not one_

Both: _O-oh_

_A world of nature_

_A world of calmness_

_Where you will always find your special someone_

_O-oh_

Oshawott: _There's one big party that's over there_

_I gotta say, everyone has nice hair_

Pikachu: _What?_

Oshawott: _It's all cool when you're living your biggest dreams_

_Calm the crazy ones, what about the calm ones_

_If only we weren't were random_

_Come, my pals, to a different kingdom_

Pikachu: _Huh?_

Oshawott: _Oh the coolness of the lakes_

_The warmth of the fire_

_The awesomeness of the steaks_

Pikachu: _A world of nature_

_A world of calmness_

_Where there wasn't a fight, no, not one_

Both: _O-oh_

_A world of nature_

_A world of calmness_

_Where you will always find your special someone_

_O-oh_

(End of song)

Everyone clapped.

"Well, now that we did everything, we should head to bed," Teresa said.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Wow, that ending rhymed.**

***The cats show up***

**Aqua: It sure did.**

**Mitch: YES! THEY'RE BACK!**

**Sky: WOOHOO!**

***The youtubers get ready to leave***

**Deadlox: I could actually do this again.**

**Seto: Same. It wasn't that bad.**

**Bajan: Not me—**

**Sky: Bajan, come on!**

**Bajan: (Sigh) Fine.**

**Husky: I think it'll be cool.**

**Deadlox: See ya!**

**See ya!**

***The youtubers leave***

**Aqua: Well, we're back guys!**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Solar: *Reads chapter* Hmm...The Angel Parody—**

**It would take way too long. School's in 2 days.**

**Solar: Well, then, it's actually not half-bad.**

**Summer: Well, please review, and no flaming!**

**All: See ya!**

**("I'm A Pokémon" is a parody of "Sexy And I Know It", "Water-Fire Pokémon" is a parody of "Gentleman", "A World of Nature" is a parody of "Angel".)**


	14. Chapter 14- Back to School

Chapter 14- Back to School

**A/N: Hey, guys!  
Aqua: Today the Shining Gatherers head back to school, and we see what's currently happening back in Poképark.**

**Solar: **_**Still **_**no reviews. After the whole summer, we still don't have any comments or even constructive criticism.**

**Summer: We shouldn't give up yet, Dad. It's probably because we don't update so…*Gulp* often.**

**Winter: What's wrong, Summer?  
Summer: Well, school started, and it's a good amount of hours…What if this slows down the updates even more?!  
It won't. We have the afterhours and the weekends.**

**Summer: You're right. I shouldn't panic.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The alarm clock went off at 7:00. That wasn't normal for the Shining Gatherers until today…

"Shut up," Pikachu mumbled repeatedly trying to shut the alarm off. He continued to tell it to shut up even after it was off. He sat up.

"What was going on today?" He asked himself, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He then remembered they were going back to school, and gasped.

"We're going back to school!" He yelled, jumping out of bed.

He ran to the kitchen, where he saw Teresa sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Teresa!" Pikachu grinned. "You excited for the first day?"

"Sure am," Teresa replied. "I was so excited I got up at 6:30. Did you know that this is our last year?"

"…Last year? Like, in school?" Pikachu asked.

"Elementary, yes. After that I'll-I mean, _we'll _be heading to Middle School…But I don't know about the 'we'll' part…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys might be back in Poképark when I go to Middle School. After all, you can't stay here forever, right?"

"Yeah…I mean, imagine what could be happening back there!"

**Back at Poképark…**

"I'M A DONUT!" Pansage screamed.

"NO, YOU'RE A MONKEY!" Bisharp screamed back.

"I'M A DONUT!"

"YOU'RE A MONKEY!"

"DONUT!"

"MONKEY!"

"SHUT UP!" Buneary screamed.

**Back in the Human World…**

Everyone got ready and went to school.

In the classroom, Teresa's desk was right beside Amber's, much to her joy. The Shining Gatherers were also happy. Amber recently made them members of the BFFs, making Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig the first three boys in the club.

The rest of BFFs member's desks were beside Amber's. There was Katie, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, Gloria, who had black hair and amber eyes, and Natsumi, a girl with dark hair and cyan eyes.

Teresa sat down, and the Shining Gatherers sat on the desk, as usual. Soon, the rest of the BFFs showed up. Everyone waited for the teacher.

Pikachu fell asleep. Tepig drew a chapter book cover. Snivy knew what Tepig was up to. Oshawott stared at the words "Boy's Health" on the schedule with dread. (A/N: I'll switch to the PoV of each Shining Gatherer for a moment, because it's fun :D)

Pikachu's PoV

I wasn't sure what the heck was going on, I felt like I was falling through a hole, and it really reminded me of…No. I can't be. When I left there, Mew told me there was no chance of coming back.

Or so I thought.

The falling sensation suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and saw something that made me happier than ever.

That same tree on the path to the first Poképark.

My eyes filled with so many tears of joy my vision was blurry. When I regained my vision, I ran through the path and accidently bumped into Chikorita. It was only 2 seconds before she noticed me. She gasped.

"P-Pikachu?" She asked. I nodded.

She gasped and tackled me, hugging me like this was her last chance to. I hugged her back nearly as tightly, but so much so she could breathe.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's actually you!" She yelled, releasing me. "You have to tell me about what you did while you were gone! I'm _so _curious!"

"Well, it's quite a long story…"

Oshawott's PoV

_Oh, no, _I thought as I looked at the schedule. Do we seriously have to have Boy's Health?!

I hope nothing goes wrong…

Tepig's PoV

I finished drawing the picture of Pikachu sleeping. On top of it, I put "Pikachu's Dream" as the title. This'll be a hit!

Snivy's PoV

"Pikachu's Dream?" I asked.

"Yeah. Pikachu's asleep, so who knows _what _he could be dreaming about!" Tepig replied.

"Hmm…"

No One's PoV

The teacher then walked in.

"Hello, class," She said. "My names Ms. Marine. I'll be your teacher for Grade 6…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the Shining Gatherers.

Pikachu, who just woke up, cleared his throat. "Sorry to startle you, Ms. Marine. I know you must be confused—"

"No, it's okay. I know you go to this school. I just didn't see you on the student list."

"Seriously?! 1 summer and they didn't put us anywhere?"

"Anyway, class, we'll start the First Day by going over the rules…"

**A few so-called "boring" minutes of rules later…**

"So, class, now that we have the rules out of the way, we'll begin Writing. Please open your journals. Today's theme is freestyle," Ms. Marine said, writing "FREESTYLE" on the board.

"What should we write?" Teresa asked, taking out her journal.

"We should write an adventure!" Pikachu said.

"We should write a mystery," Oshawott grinned.

"How about romance?" Snivy asked.

"A _forbidden_ romance," Tepig grinned along with Snivy.

"Hmm…maybe we should write a Prophecy story."

Everyone agreed. Teresa took out the pencils from last year.

Pikachu wrote the first part, Oshawott wrote the second, Snivy wrote the third, Tepig wrote the fourth, and Teresa ended it.

"Who would like to read their stories to the class?" Ms. Marine asked a few minutes later.

A few students raised their hands.

"Pikachu?" Ms. Marine asked when Pikachu raised his hand.

Pikachu told the Team's story about a prophecy.

"_Where are we?" The boy asked as he and his sister looked around the pitch black world._

"_My world, young ones," A voice said. It sounded familiar._

"_Who the heck are you?"  
"I am the Queen of Fear."  
"Fear? Ha! You couldn't scare me if you were the _Emperor _of Fear!"_

"_Oh really?"  
"Really!"_

_The Queen made a silhouette of a black dragon with red eyes about to attack a warrior._

"_How about now?" She asked._

"…_Well, kinda scary," The boy replied._

"_You can't scare _me!_" His sister, 7, suddenly yelled._

"_What?! How?! You're younger than your brother!"_

"_Because I know monsters aren't real!"_

"_Dang it!" The Queen summoned black thunder in anger. "Mark my words, I shall spread fear and hatred across the world! Just you wait and see!"_

_The Queen disappeared._

_To Be Continued…_

The whole class clapped.

After Lunch, it was time for Boy's Health. As the girls were about to leave, Oshawott suddenly grabbed Teresa's leg, holding onto it.

"PLEASE, TERESA! I CAN'T TAKE THIS HORROR! _DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE __**PEOPLE!**_" He screamed as the Shining Gatherers pulled him away.

"Oshawott, you'll be fine!" Pikachu told them as the four went to Teresa's desk.

After Boy's Health, Girl's Health started. Teresa was a lot more calm and waved goodbye to Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig as they left. Oh, and she secretly blew a kiss to Tyler.

"Wow," Tepig sighed in the other room. "I forgot how awesome school was."

"Me too," Pikachu agreed. Oshawott was asleep, and was dreaming something similar to Pikachu's dream.

"You know, I wonder what's going on back at Poképark these days," Tepig said.

**Back at Poképark…**

"I AM A MONKEY!" Panpour screamed at Samurott.

"I DON'T CARE!" Samurott screamed, and rode a rainbow into the skies.

**Back in the Human World…**

School just ended.

"Today was _awesome!_" Oshawott said on the bus. "Except for the Boy's Health part."

"I am sorry, but I must agree," Pikachu replied. "I almost barfed…apologies to the people that just ate."

Back at home, the Shining Gatherers celebrate with a pumpkin party, with pumpkins, pumpkin pie, pumpkin seeds, pumpkin cake, and pretty much everything pumpkin. The BFFs and Tyler were invited to the party, and when just the Shining Gatherers were looking, Tyler and Teresa would act just a little romantic.

School was going to be awesome.

The End

**A/N: And so, Grade 6 has begun!**

**Aqua: Also, we're planning to continue this until after Easter. Then we might make a sequel…Who knows! :D**

**Summer: Symbols! :D**

**Anyway, please no flaming in the reviews! If you do, you'll go back to Grade Six…Just kidding!**

**All: See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15- Ready for Halloween?

Chapter 15- Ready for Halloween?

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: Today the Shining Gatherers get ready for Halloween, and Teresa confesses her relationship with Tyler to Amber.**

**Solar: Can't wait for the confessing part.**

**Same here. Anyway...**

**All: Enjoy!**

It was the beginning of October, and the Shining Gatherers came home from school 1 hour ago. Normally they'd be running around or training.

But they weren't doing either today. Instead, Pikachu was standing on a rock, and the rest of the Shining Gatherers were standing in front of it.

"Okay, guys," Pikachu said. "Halloween is coming up, so we'll need to decide our costumes."

"I'll dress up as a knight!" Oshawott declared.

"That was fast..."

"I think I'll be a heroine."

"Cool."

"I'll be a vampire! You could be my captor, Pikachu!"

"Ooh, almost like LARP!"

Snivy held back laughter.

"It _is _LARP!" **(A/N: LARP stands for "Live Actions Role Play", if anyone was wondering. :D)**

"Oh, cool!" Pikachu came down from the rock. "You know, I think Crystal could make those things! She could also make the chains I'll wear...which'll obviously be long, so I can walk."

"Yeah," The others replied.

"It's settled," Pikachu declared. "We'll not only be trick-or-treating, but we'll also be LARPing!"

"YEAH!"

**Meanwhile, at the BFFS Clubhouse...**

Teresa and Amber were sitting on the bench in the Clubhouse.

"...Amber?" Teresa asked, turning to her friend.

"Yeah, Teresa?" Amber replied.

"I kinda have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well...the thing is...I'm...kind of...in a...relationship...with...Tyler..."

Amber gasped. "I knew it!" Her voice wasn't angry...it sounded elated.

Teresa just sat there. "What?" She blinked.

"I knew you had feelings for Tyler (you told me), and I was really excited for you to finally fall in love!"

"...Oh...uh...Well...This is...surprising."

"Sorry to surprise you, I was just excited."

"It's fine...but only the BFFs are gonna know about this until High School."

"Definitely."

"No doubt."

"Yeah."

"Totals."

"I'm out of things to say."

"Me too."

"Wanna have a party tonight?"

"Sure!"

**That night...**

"So, you're going to trick-or-treat and LARP at the same time?" Teresa asked the Shining Gatherers.

"Yeah!" Pikachu answered, excited. "Tepig's gonna be a Vampire, I'm gonna be his captor, Snivy's gonna be a Heroine, and Oshawott's gonna be a knight!"

"Hmm...I think I could do those costumes."

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

Their first—and probably only—Halloween was going to be amazing.

The End

**A/N: And that was really short...**

**Aqua: You got that right.**

**Solar: *Nods***

**Summer: So, next chapter the Shining Gatherers will go trick-or-treating and LARP at the same time.**

**Have an awesome Halloween this year! Remember, follow the safety rules, and check your candy before you eat it!**

**All: See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16- Trick-or-LARPing!

Chapter 16- Trick-or-_LARPing?!_

**A/N: Happy Late Halloween!  
Aqua: Today the Shining Gatherers go Trick-or-Treating and LARPing at the same time.**

**Solar: This chapter's late, so that's all we can say for now.**

**Enjoy!**

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU GHOSTS AND GOBLINS!" Oshawott screamed through the Principal's Speaker, the rest of the Shining Gatherers, who had snuck in the Principal's Office with him, laughing behind him.

"MAY THE SPIRIT OF THE CREATOR OF SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS ELEMENTARY WATCH YOU WHILE YOU'RE TRICK-OR-TREATING!"

Pikachu took the speaker and sang: "HALLOWEEN FOREVEEEEEEEEEER!"

Snivy took the speaker and screamed: "EXTREME RANDOMNESS!"

Tepig took the speaker and said calmly: "Happy Halloween, everyone!"

The Principal, who was behind them, cleared her throat. The Shining Gatherers turned and saw her.

"Uh..." Oshawott mumbled.

Tepig gulped.

"Back to your class!"

The Shining Gatherers ran off.

At lunch, the Shining Gathers unwrapped their ham sandwiches, shaped like pumpkins using cookie cutters. Teresa and Tyler joined their table.

"So, I heard you were Trick-or-Treating and LARPing this Halloween," Tyler told them.

Pikachu nodded. "Oshawott was gonna be a knight, Snivy's gonna be a heroine, Tepig's gonna be a vampire and I'm his captor."

"Cool!"

"And Teresa's gonna be an Olympian swimmer."

"So, wait...she's gonna be in a _bathing suit?! _Walking in the _cold streets, being COLD?!"_

"Tyler, don't get so protective, I'll be fine," Teresa protested.

Tyler sighed. "You have to admit it wasn't the best idea if you get too cold to walk around," He smirked.

Teresa gasped. "You wouldn't _dare!_"

Pikachu covered Oshawott's eyes. The two looked like they were about to throw food at each other.

And they did.

**That evening...**

Teresa put the bigger chain on Tepig's neck, which was connected to Pikachu's chains, which allowed the Mouse Pokémon to walk because they were so long.

"Remember, you have to walk at same pace, otherwise Pikachu will be dragged across the road, and the hardened concrete could scratch him," Teresa reminded the two. Oh, I forgot to mention, Tepig was dressed in a black cape with spiky ends, and had fake fangs in his mouth.

"Don't worry, we know how to walk," Pikachu said, and began to walk calmly, but Tepig started running, Pikachu being dragged behind him.

Teresa facepalmed.

Tepig suddenly bumped into Snivy. The two saw her, and whistled. Pikachu whistled sort of weakly because he was the most amazed by her appearance.

Snivy was wearing pale green armor that was her shape, with golden swirls on the chestplate. Her helmet covered the whole top of her head and part of her forehead, golden swirls on the sides. She was holding a golden spear.

"Hey, guys," Snivy said.

"Humina, humina, humina, humina, humina, humina, humina, humina..." Pikachu mumbled.

"How do I look?"

"Huminahuminahuminahuminahuminahuminahuminahuminahuminahuminahuminahuminahumina!"

"You okay, Pikachu?"

Pikachu fainted.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

"DEAR GOSH!" Pikachu screamed, waking up from the voice. They all saw Oshawott in a pale blue Knight Costume.

"Wazzup?!" Oshawott asked. The face cover then fell down, covering his face.

_What did I get myself into?_ Teresa thought as she watched them.

**A few minutes later...**

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Pikachu yelled as he was dragged down the stairs by Tepig.

Pikachu finally landed on the soft grass. "Oooowwww..." He moaned.

"You okay Pikachu?" Snivy asked helping her boyfriend up.

"No, worries, Snivy, I'm fine," Pikachu replied.

And so, the Shining Gatherers are going Trick-or-LARPing. The End!

...

Just kidding! Here's the rest.

The Shining Gatherers went through 2 streets, getting lots of candy. When they got to the final house, Snivy and Oshawott his behind the stairs.

"Trick or treat!" Tepig said when the last person, Tyler's Mom, answered the door.

Suddenly, Snivy and Oshawott jumped up and started beating the crud out of Tepig!

**Cut!**

**Take 2!**

"Trick or treat!" Tepig said to Tyler's Mom as his friends wrestled on the yard.

A cat suddenly ran out the door, knocking down Tepig.

**Cut!**

**Take 3!**

"You know, we should probably skip the part where I say 'trick or treat'," Tepig said.

"That's a pretty good idea," Tyler's mom said, before putting a treat bag in each of the Shining Gatherer's bags.

"Happy Halloween!" They both said to each other before Tyler's Mom closed the door.

Pikachu, Oshawott and Snivy then ran up the stairs and pounced on Tepig, leaving with their bags.

Tepig slowly followed them.

"You may have saved him this time, but you will fail next year!" Tepig said as they walked inside their house.

Snivy laughed. "You wish."

"So," Tyler said in the living room. "How was the Trick-or-Treating?"

"Great," Teresa replied. "I also didn't get too cold to walk, so no admitting this year!"

"Dang it!"

The Shining Gatherers went to their room and dumped the candy on the floor.

"PARTY TIME!" Oshawott screamed.

And so, the Shining Gatherers threw chip bags around, ate candy, and danced randomly until 11:00, when they instantly fell asleep.

The End!

**A/N: And it's done!**

**Aqua: Sadly, after Halloween.**

**Solar: Well, we still have time to finish Chapter 17, which will have some feels.**

**Summer: So will the finale! :D**

**SUMMER! NO SPOILING THE ENDING!**

**Summer: Sorry. .n.**

**Anyway, please no flaming in the reviews! Happy Late Halloween!**

**All: See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17- Letting Go

Chapter 17- Letting Go

**A/N: Hey, everyone!**

**Aqua: So, Chapter 8's "Letting Go" made no sense and used a song, a real one.**

**Solar: Yeah, it was bad.**

**But we're rewriting it and making it better! In **_**this**_** "Letting Go", Snivy thinks about the past events, and lets go of the bad ones. And it doesn't use a song!**

**Summer: Horray!**

**Without further ado, enjoy the rewrite of "Letting Go!"**

Snivy sighed as she sat on the top floor of the now finished playhouse, which had a balcony and a slide that was like a tube.

"The things that happened in the past..." She whispered. "It feels like all of them are bad ones."

She went down the slide and walked around.

"Learning about the Dark Vortex...facing Wish Park...seeing Piplup kidnapped and hypnotized...getting our memories removed...facing Dakrai...getting sucked into the Vortex...Those are the only things I remember when we talk about the past..."

She stopped walking and just stood there.

"Why can't I remember the good ones? Like, meeting Pikachu and Oshawott, beating Dance Inferno, joining them, freeing Tepig...all of those ones!"

A tear rolled down Snivy's cheek.

"I just...can't remember them..."

Snivy walked over to a tree, climbed it, and sat on a branch.

"Come on, mind, I know the past was tough, but there were great parts, like falling in love with Pikachu! Please just let me remember those things!"

Snivy put her face in her hands.

"...Please..."

"Snivy?"

Snivy looked up and saw Teresa beside her.

"Oh, Teresa," Snivy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you yelling, and I wanted to see if you were okay," Teresa replied.

"Oh..."

"Are you alright, Snivy? You look like something's bothering you..."

"I'm fine."

"Snivy, I know you're not. I know the look on your face."

"I said I'm fine."

"Snivy. If something's on your mind, I really want to help you. Just tell me."

Snivy was silent for a moment. She then sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you..."

She began to explain her whole past to Teresa. Wish Park, Darkrai, the Dark Vortex, everything.

"I just can't remember the good times when we talk about this," Snivy said, multiple tears coming from her eyes. "I...keep seeing all the awful stuff..." She put her face in her hands once more and began to sob.

"Snivy..." Teresa whispered as she picked up her friend and hugged her.

The two embraced for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Snivy sighed. "You never really asked..."

The two were silent for a moment.

"You know, Snivy..." Teresa began.

The grass snake Pokémon looked up at her.

"I also had a slightly tough past. Jake and his friends used to pick on me in Grade 4 in every way possible. They would push me, call me names, and even steal my lunch money. They stopped after a while, but it still haunted me...a _lot._ But I did find a way to let go."

"How?"

"I thought about the good times I had. Finally standing up to them, for instance. And the three getting scared when I jumped out of the bush in front of them on Halloween."

Snivy laughed. "I seriously hope I'll see that before I go back to Poképark."

"By remembering these things, I was able to let go, and move on to a bright future."

"Wow..."

The bell then rang, signaling the end of Recess.

_Letting go, _Snivy thought as she walked into her classroom.

"Okay, class," Ms. Marine said. "Today in Writing, the topic is poetry." She wrote "Poetry" on the board.

While thinking of a topic, Snivy remembered all the great times she had with her friends. She remembered looking into Pikachu's brown eyes and trying hard not to blush, when they played Dance Inferno, when they met Tepig, and everything else that was positive.

She suddenly knew what to write.

**A few minutes later...**

"Snivy?" Ms. Marine asked when the green Pokémon raised her hand.

She went up to the front of the class, and began to read.

_It has been a rough past_

_for me and my friends_

_So many horrible things_

_have happened_

The second part caught the rest of the Team's attention.

_Losing a friend to the enemy_

_can be hard_

_And losing your memories_

_Is even harder_

Pikachu slightly lowered his head, remembering that time.

_And_

_Seeing one of your friends getting blown away from you_

_by darkness is painful_

Pikachu sighed. He knew she was talking about the Dark Vortex.

_However_

_By remembering the good_

_Like meeting your future friends_

_And dancing in a new Dimension_

Pikachu looked up.

_Plus beating the Darkness that is trying to separate you_

_And saving the world_

Pikachu smiled. _Those were great times, _He thought.

_By remembering these things_

_I was finally able_

_To let go_

The End

**A/N: We warned you about the feels.**

**Aqua: We didn't warn them about short chapters.**

**Solar: At least it's something...**

**Summer: Also, we won't be able to do a Rememberance Day chapter, nor a Thanksgiving...maybe.**

**It's beginning to snow where I am, sooooo...**

**Winter: Yeah...**

**But anywho, the Shining Gatherers will be seeing the first frost next chapter!**

**Summer: Please no flaming in the reviews!**

**All: See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18- First Frost

Chapter 18- First Frost

**A/N: Happy flipping Winter, fellow readers!**

**Winter: That was seriously random.**

**I know, right?**

**Aqua: So, today the Shining Gatherers see the first frost, and meet two neighborhood bullies...that are even more than just bullies.**

**Also, we have 1 new review! :D**

**Summer: OH MY GOSH-! (Explodes of happiness and reappears) THAT'S AWESOME!**

**In reply to 1SonicFan: We shall!**

**So, as we celebrate this, please enjoy Chapter 18!**

"DIE BEAST DIE!" Pikachu screamed as he clicked the mouse on Teresa's computer multiple times.

"PIKACHU!" Oshawott screamed as he ran into the room.

"Hold on!" Pikachu paused the game. He turned the chair around. "Yeah?"

"It snowed last night! The ground is _covered!_"

Pikachu's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Oh yeah! Snivy and Tepig are waiting for you!"

"Well, then, that monster I'm battling can be frozen forever for all I care! LET'S GO!"

The two ran to the kitchen door.

**Outside...**

"_IT'S A WHOLE NEW SNOWY WORLD!_" Snivy screamed as she ran around, soon falling face first into the ditch.

"_Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?_" Oshawott sang to Snivy, running after her.

Pikachu and Tepig rolled their eyes.

Teresa came outside.

"Wazzup, guys?" She asked, running down the stairs and into the yard.

"_Come on, let's go and plaaaaay!_" Oshawott continued singing, running around Snivy, who was still lying on the ground, in a circle.

"That's what's up," Pikachu said, pointing to the two.

"_I never see you anymore, come out of the ditch, it's like you've gone awaaaaaaaay!"_

"Dear gosh..."

Suddenly, a snowball hit Pikachu.

"OW!" He yelled. He looked around. "Who did that?!"

"We did," A girl with blonde hair and amber eyes said, walking up to the Shining Gatherers.

"_We used to be best buddies, but now we're not, I wish you would tell me whyyyyyyyyy!"_

"What's the sea otter doing?" A girl with black hair and dark blue eyes asked as she walked behind the blonde haired girl.

"It's just being stupid," The blonde haired girl made another snowball and threw it at Oshawott.

"_Do you wanna—_OW!"

"Now that we shut _him _up, let's deal with you three," The blonde-haired girl declared as she picked up Pikachu.

"Who the heck are you?!" Pikachu yelled.

"I'm Sasha," The blonde haired girl then pulled the black-haired girl close to her. "And this is Ai."

Ai smiled and waved.

"And now that we finally have you, I can gain a lot of power..." Sasha picked up Oshawott and walked off with the two. Ai picked up Snivy and Tepig and followed her.

Knowing what they were up to, Teresa knew interfering would get them and herself hurt. She ran to the school, where she would be safe.

"I'm sorry, guys..." She whispered as she ran, tears running down her cheeks. "I'd help you but...they might do more than hurt you if I do!"

In Sasha's backyard, Sasha put Pikachu and Oshawott down, grabbed a hollow ice cube without a bottom, and put it down above them. Ai did the same with Snivy and Tepig.

"Let us out!" Pikachu yelled within the ice cube.

Sasha just laughed and walked away. Ai followed her.

**Meanwhile, at school...**

In the gymnasium, the stage curtain was closed. Behind it was a green and red wooden platform, and on the walls were Christmas posters. All the students were there...except The Shining Gatherers.

Jake was pacing. "Where are they?!"

Toby was texting his cousin in Mexico. "Beats me."

David seemed to be in deep thought. "I feel like something's up..."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Did you see Sasha and Ai anywhere?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't. And the other day, I heard Sasha talking to Ai about kidnapping the Shining Gatherers, and getting their power."

David gasped. "_I got it!_"

"Got what?" Toby asked, looking up from his phone.

"Sasha and Ai activated their plan _today_!"

"AT THIS TIME?!" Jake yelled.

David nodded.

"Oh boy, we _gotta _save them! The concert's in 1 hour!"

"Let's go then!" Toby said.

The three ran out of the school.

**Back in Sasha's backyard...**

Sasha pulled a machine into the backyard.

The Shining Gatherers gasped. It looked so...familiar...

"Um..." Oshawott mumbled. "Is that..."

He asked his question carefully...

"...machine..."

Very...very...carefully...

"Jake's machine?"

Sasha smirked. "Yes, yes it is."

"GOSH DANG IT!"

Ai lifted the ice cube, picked up Pikachu, and set the cube down. She then gave Pikachu to Sasha, who strapped him to the machine.

"You won't get away with this!" Snivy yelled.

"Oh," Sasha replied, smirking. "I already have." She pressed the power button.

"_**NO!**_"

**Meanwhile again, at Taco Street...**

"Come on, guys," Jake said as he and team ran to his house. "We should be able to get there quickly at this pace!"

"How do we even know she's activating the plan?!" Toby asked. "She could just be lazy."

"_**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

The Team remained silent for a while.

"Need any more evidence?" Jake asked.

Toby shook his head.

"Good."

The three then dashed to Jake's house, hoping they weren't too late...

**Back at Sasha's house...**

"Pikachu," Snivy whispered as her love was thrown back into his icy cage.

"And to make to things worse for you," Sasha said as she walked to Snivy and Tepig's cage. She grabbed Snivy. "Your love shall be next."

"NO!" Pikachu screamed as he ran against the cage wall, bumping into it.

Sasha just smirked, carrying the struggling Snivy to the machine.

"_WHAT THE MOUSE SAID!_"

Sasha turned around and saw her brother running to her with his team. She glared.

"Brother, what are _you _doing here?!"

"What does it _look _like I'm doing?! I'm saving my friends!" Jake replied.

The Shining Gatherers gasped and their jaws hung open. Jake was her _brother?! _That kind of explained his plans last year, but _still!_

Sasha, distracted, accidently dropped Snivy. The Arbor Area Princess ran behind Toby.

Sasha growled. "You will not interfere with my plans!"

Jake created a yellow power ball in his hands, shocking the Shining Gatherers even more. "Oh really?"

He threw the power ball at the machine, making it explode.

"_**NOO!**_" Sasha screamed.

The power it had taken went back into Pikachu, making him stronger once more.

"LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Sasha yelled. "YOU RETURNED THE POWER TO THE LEADER!"

Jake created a bigger-and white-power ball. "That's not all, sis."

He threw the power ball at the ice cubes, making them explode, white smoke everywhere. When the smoke disappeared, the Shining Gatherers were standing there. But there was something different about them: Pikachu was holding a golden microphone, Oshawott was holding a blue and white electric guitar with two triangular ends, Snivy had a green electric piano, or whatever it's called, and Tepig had a red DJ table.

"Whoa! Cool!" Ai exclaimed. She turned to Jacob. "Can you throw a power ball at _me?! PLEASE?!_"

"Later. Hit it, guys!"

Pikachu smirked. "On it."

(Music)

Pikachu: _You're never gonna bring us doooowwwwnnn..._

_We have the power of sooouuunnnddd..._

Oshawott joined in.

Pikachu and Oshawott: _Our colors, flying wild, fast, and freeeeee..._

_I got no regrets inside of meeee!_

Snivy jumped in.

Pikachu, Oshawott, and Snivy: _No need to look back_

_On the harsh past_

Tepig came in.

All: _We will all let go_

_We will __**keep on running!**_

The unthinkable then happened; the all gained _wings!_ Pikachu's were golden, Oshawott's were ice blue, Snivy's were deep green, and Tepig's were fire red.

All: _**Let's all just reach for the stars!**_

_**I know they look really far...**_

_**But we will find our way!**_

_**Let's all just reach for the stars!**_

They then each got surrounded by a sphere of power the same color as their wings.

All: _**I know the time is right!**_

_**The sky is oh so bright!**_

_**Just come with me**_

_**We can keep on going!**_

The colors then shot up into the sky, making a multicolored sphere. It summoned a pale blue dragon.

All: _**I know the time is right!**_

_**The sky is oh so bright!**_

_**Just come with me**_

_**We can reach for the stars**_

_**TONIIIIIGGGHTTT!**_

The dragons shot a large white beam, making everything the same color.

All: _**TONIIIIIGGGHTTT!**_

Two screeches were heard, and the place returned to normal. The Shining Gatherers no longer had their wings or instruments.

"That just happened..." Oshawott whispered.

"Oh my Arceus..." Snivy mumbled.

"That was crazy..." Tepig said.

Pikachu said nothing. He just looked up at Jake in shock.

"How did you do that?!" He asked.

"It's kind of a long story. See, me and Sasha are Elementals. Sasha and Ai were darkness, and I was Power, which allowed me to give you guys the Elements of Music and Colors."

"Well, that explains everything..." Oshawott said. "Sort of."

"I'll explain everything else later. For now, we gotta get to the concert. Come on!"

Everyone ran to the school.

**Back at the school...**

The seven ran into the backstage, where the curtains were still closed. They sighed in relief.

"GUYS!"

They turned around and saw Teresa running to them. She hugged the Shining Gatherers tighter than ever before.

"I was so worried about you!"

"We were worried about you, too," Pikachu replied, getting down with his team. "We didn't see you anywhere!"

"I was here the whole time. Sasha and Ai said if I interfered, they would destroy me along with you."

Pikachu was in more shock than ever. He understood Sasha and Ai wanting to destroy them, considering they were in their way of ruling the world, but the fact that they wanted to hurt a human being who did nothing wrong but know about their plan was _sickening!_

"But enough of that," Teresa smiled. "We've got a song to sing!"

The four smiled and went to the platform.

The curtains opened. Ms. Marine walked up onto the stage.

"And now," She announced. "The Grade 6 class will perform "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" for the finale. Enjoy!"

The lights turned off. Red and green lights took their place.

(Music)

Class: _We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Good tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding_

_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding_

_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding_

_And a cup of good cheer_

_Good tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_We won't go until we get some_

_We won't go until we get some_

_We won't go until we get some_

_So bring some right here_

_Good tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

(End of song)

The audience cheered and clapped.

**Meanwhile, in...somewhere...**

"Oh, Shining _Blabbers, _you haven't defeated us. You'll never defeat us. We will come for you. We will stop the cave from opening. We will have your power. _We will __**destroy you."**_

The End

**A/N: Well, we got some bullies in there...sort of.**

**Aqua: Don't worry, they **_**will **_**be bullies.**

**Solar: Also, the music used in the song the Shining Gatherers sang was "Reach for the Stars" from Sonic Colors.**

**(Sighs) I love that song so much...**

**Summer: Anyway, next chapter will be about the Holidays, which is in a few days where we are.**

**Winter: Please no flaming in the reviews! And Merry Almost Christmas!**

**All: See ya!  
**


	19. Chapter 19- Merry Christmas

Chapter 19- Merry Christmas!

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Aqua: We hope you're having a good time with your families!**

**Solar: In this chapter, the Shining Gatherers open each other's presents.**

**Summer: And there's another surprise!**

**Winter: **_**And **_**it involves Sasha and Ai returning!**

**Enjoy!**

Pikachu woke up on a cold December 25th.

He felt pretty jolly, unlike most days. Can you guess why?

"**IT'S CHRISTMAS!**"

Oh, nevermind, he just told you.

The rest of the Shining Gatherers dashed to their Christmas Tree and saw presents under there, in multiple colors.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Teresa cheered as she ran into the living room.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Soo, who's ready for the opening, and then some caroling?"

"ME!"

Pikachu looked at the first one, a yellow box with orange ribbon.

"That one's definitely yours, Pikachu," Snivy said, walking beside him.

When he opened it, there was-dun dun daaaaaa-a dinosaur.

"*Quack* YOU, WRITER!"

**Cut!**

**Take 2!**

When he opened it, the whole world exploded.

"*Quack*ING STOP IT!"

**Cut!**

**Take 3!**

When he opened it, 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Nyan Cats came out and made the whole world rainbow in -0.000000001 seconds.

"...Pikachu?"

"...Yeah?"

"I think the writer's lost it."

"YA THINK?!"

**Cut!  
Take 4!**

When he opened it, there was a band manual.

Pikachu gasped. He looked at Snivy. "How in Wish Park did you—"

"I just knew."

Pikachu hugged her. "Thank you!" They kissed.

Oshawott covered Tepig's eyes for no apparent reason.

The Sea Otter Pokémon walked over to a present that was light blue with darker blue ribbon.

"That one's from me," Tepig raised his hoof.

Oshawott opened it and-(Solar: Joke around and I'll pounce at you, Crystal)-there was a blue stone.

"Whooaaa..."

"I knew you'd like it," Tepig said, walking to Oshawott. "It matches the color of you Water Gun."

Oshawott put an arm around Tepig. "Thanks, dude!"

Snivy's reddish-brown eyes caught sight of a glow from the stone...and Pikachu's book?

She walked to a present that was green with red ribbon.

"Let me guess: Pikachu got you that one," Teresa said.

"Correct!" Pikachu nodded.

"Thought so."

When she opened it, there was a velvet colored leather box.

She opened it, and there was a gold necklace, with a green leaf shaped jewel.

She gasped, and put a hand to her mouth. "It's beautiful!"

Pikachu smiled wider than before. "When I saw it, it reminded me of you."

She kissed Pikachu a second time. "Thank you..."

Tepig trotted over to an orange present with red ribbon.

"That's from me!" Oshawott called, raising and waving his hand.

When Tepig opened it, there was an orange crystal.

"Cool!" Tepig gasped. "It's some kind of fire crystal."

Oshawott joined in the examination. "That's what the note said."

"Note?"

"Nothing."

"Okay..."

Teresa then saw a red present with a white ribbon.

"Don't know where that one came from..."

When she opened it, there was a scroll.

"What in the name of tacos...?" (Solar: *Facepalm*)

She picked it up, and opened it.

_To defeat the Darkness Ones, you must get the Book of Wisdom, the neck jewel, the solid water, and the harmless fire._

_Then, bring these items to the Elements, and bring them together. Then, use the power of your voice to banish their cursed power._

"I don't even..."

"Let me see," Oshawott looked at the scroll. "Here's what it says: _To defeat Sasha and Ai, you need the Band Manual, the Necklace, the Water Stone, and the Fire Crystal._

_Then we gotta bring the stuff to the instruments, and put them in those slots. Then we gotta sing a song to get rid of their power and make them normal._

It won't happen to Jake."

"Oh." (Solar: Another reason to love Oshawott.)

They then found a note at the bottom of the box.

Teresa picked it up and read it. The Shining Gatherers joined in.

_Don't tell Sasha. :3_

_-Ai_

"Hmm...looks like Sasha's partner has a good side..." Tepig mumbled.

The others continued to look at the scroll. They knew they'd have to prepare to fight the two Elementals.

And now was a good time to start.

The End

**A/N: Okay, so it was kinda short...**

**Aqua: And Sasha and Ai didn't exactly return...**

**Solar: But they will next chapter.**

**Summer: ...Well, Merry Late Christmas and...**

**All: ****HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**And we're going back to that normal thing we did: Please review!**

**Aqua: And no flaming!**

**All: See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20- Happy New Year

Chapter 20- Happy New Year

**All: **_**HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! :D**_

**Aqua: We are so losing our touch with this story.**

**Solar: These **_**are**_** the Holiday months.**

**Summer: Anyway, the Wright family celebrates the New Year, and Sasha and Ai show up.**

**Winter: And things happen.**

**...Enjoy! :D**

"5..."

The excitement was growing. The moment was coming.

"4..."

The moment everyone was waiting for.

"3..."

A new beginning. In a new world.

"2..."

Welcome...

"1..."

2015.

"_**HAPPY NEW YEEEEEAAAARRRRR!**_"

Everyone jumped up.

"WELCOME 2015!" Snivy screamed.

"_Piiiiizzzaaaaaaaa..._" Oshawott mumbled, oblivious to the event because of the caffeine from the soda.

"This is awesome!" Tepig yelled.

"AMERICA!" Pikachu screamed, also caffeinated.

"Wow," Teresa sighed. "I never thought I'd be spending the New Year with these guys."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "But you might wanna set up some rules for the caffeine."

"Ya think?" Teresa asked as they saw Pikachu about to hit a pillow with a frying pan.

A few minutes later, they all went to bed.

**Pikachu's Dream**

Pikachu was skipping through a garden.

"_La la la la la la la laaaa..."_

When suddenly he heard a noise.

"_Pikachu...Poképark...Power..."_

Pikachu took a few steps forward.

"_Jake was never...Friends...Harness..."_

He leaned closer.

"_We'll invade Pokepark, and take all it's magic away."_

Pikachu gasped as he realized who the voice belonged to.

Sasha!

"_I don't know...They did get the needed Elements."_

"_They WHAT?!"_

"_They unknowingly bought each other gifts which were the required items to defeat us."_

"_This is great...just _great_..."_

"Oh, it's great all right," Pikachu accidently said out loud. Realizing what he did, he gasped again.

"_...Who was that?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Let's go see."_

Pikachu used Lightning Speed, and dashed away in a second. Unlucky for him, he left a trail of yellow.

He hid in the garden shed, closing-but forgetting to lock-the door. He jumped in a pile of weeds, and just stayed there, shaking.

_Please don't let them get me, please don't let them get me, _He kept thinking.

"Let's check in here!"

_Ah, *Quack*!_

He heard the door open, and footsteps.

"Hmm...maybe the mouse hid in the weeds."

_Wake me up, please._

He looked up and seconds later, he saw the faces of his enemies.

Sasha gasped. "_You!_"

Pikachu wasn't going to let fear overcome him. He stood up bravely. "Yeah, it's me. Problem?"

"Yes, I have a _huge _problem with _you _in _our dream._"

"Oh, really?"

"Really. It's morning, anyway. So, adios!" Sasha's left hand glowed black, and then shot a beam at Pikachu.

**End of Dream**

Pikachu sat up, panting. He looked around.

Nope. No Sasha or Ai.

Snivy groaned, slowly awakening. "_Pikachu...?_"

Pikachu lightly gasped and looked down. Snivy's eyes were open, with a tired yet concerned look on her face. "_You alright...?_"

Pikachu sighed. "Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of...?"

"Yeah. I was in Sasha and Ai's dream."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, having heard him.

"He was in who's what?!" Teresa yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Sasha and Ai's dream," Pikachu repeated. "I was skipping through a garden..."

"That's it, less caffeine for you."

"...When I heard people talking behind a bush. I leaned in closer, and realized it was Sasha and Ai!"

"What did they say?" Tepig asked.

"They said something about not only invading this world, but Poképark as well."

Everyone else gasped. "_WHAT?!_"

"No joke. Ai then told Sasha about how we got each other the needed things, and boy, was Sasha mad...I then said something out loud, and they heard me. I used Lightning Speed, but I must have left some trail, because they found me in the shed I was hiding in. Sasha shot this beam at me, and that's when I woke up."

Everyone's mouths were wide open in shock. The task of saving the world just got more challenging, and they hadn't even come up with the rest of their song yet!

"We need to do something," Teresa declared. "They can't do this."

"You bet they can't!" Oshawott yelled, jumping off the bed. "Let's get that song done!"

Everyone nodded. "Let's."

The End

**A/N: At long last it's done!**

**Aqua: And not a moment too soon! February's coming!  
Solar: Let's hurry and get that next chapter done!**

**Winter: In the next chapter, the Shining Gatherers go skiing...it doesn't end well.**

**Summer: Please review!  
Solar: And no flaming! *Tail sets on fire* I knew this was a bad idea!**

**All: See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21- An Average Day

Chapter 21- An Average Day

**A/N: Hey guys, it's us! YAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Aqua: We truly apologize for being absent for, like...6...flipping...months...**

**Solar: It's been a long time, am I right?**

**Summer: *Nods* You bet. But now, WE'RE BACK! =D**

**Winter: And before we start the climatic finale, here's three fun chapters!**

**In this one, we take a look at the average day with the Shining Gatherers. Before we begin, REPLY TIME! In reply to 1SonicFan: (Review 1) You're welcome, fellow sonic fan! :D (Review 2) (Blush) Oops...well, at least we got a plot now! :3**

**Aqua: (Smiles warmly) And thank you for understanding. :) We know how you feel. We have a 3ds ourselves...we love playing Tomodachi Life on it.**

**Summer: In reply to Guest: Thanks! :D We just have to finish the story and then we'll discuss raining tacos—I mean the film.**

**Welp, without further ado...**

**All: Enjoy! =D**

"_ZZZZZZzzzzz...__ZZZZZZzzzzz__...__**ZZZZZ—**_"

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE—"_

Pikachu turned the alarm off and sat up. He turned around, expecting to see Oshawott.

"Good m—"

But Oshawott wasn't there.

"What the...?" Pikachu looked around and on the top bunk.

Nope. No sign of him.

"Huh..." Pikachu walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Oshawott was looking through a cupboard.

"Oshawott?" Pikachu tilted his head. Oshawott turned around and saw the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu!" He whispered. "Tone it down a bit! This is a surprise!"

"Okay..." Pikachu lowered his voice. "Wait, what's a surprise?"

"I'm making a breakfast pizza!" Oshawott declared, taking out some flour. "It'll be awesome! Wanna help?"

"Sure!" Pikachu jumped onto the counter. "So, how are we gonna make the dough?"

"That's easy, bro!" Oshawott opened the bag of flour. "You just gotta put some flour on this board."

What do you think happened? Do you think...

A. Oshawott poured the right amount on.

B. Pikachu stopped him before anything happened.

Or C. Oshawott had no idea how to pour flour and poured too much.

If you guessed C, you're right. Oshawott indeed poured too much flour. The white powder was everywhere on the counter, and a lot got on the floor, too. Heck, the layer was so thick Oshawott slipped and fell.

Pikachu facepalmed. "Oshawott, you son of a Liepard! Look at this mess!"

Oshawott got up. "You should have warned me!"

"I didn't have time!"

"I'm so sure!"

"HOLY ELEMENTS ALMIGHTY, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

Pikachu and Oshawott turned and saw a horrified Teresa.

Pikachu gulped and chuckled nervously. "Uh...h-hi..."

**BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA**

Snivy was on the pool deck, listening to their first ever band album, 'Music is Awesome!'.

When she sat up to get her drink, she thought she saw something in the water. Taking off her headset, she walked over the pool and looked down.

In a split second, something yellow jumped out of the water and pounced at her. Snivy shrieked and closed her eyes tight...only to see Pikachu as she opened them again.

Pikachu chuckled. "Got ya."

Snivy smirked. "You prankster."

The two stared at each other for a bit until laughter broke the silence. Oshawott and Tepig walked onto the deck.

"Oh my gosh, just...you guys...!" Oshawott laughed. "You always crack us up!"

Pikachu and Snivy groaned.

**BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA**

In the backyard, Tepig and Oshawott faced each other, with fighting poses. Snivy was standing between them with a flag, and Pikachu watched from afar with popcorn.

Snivy brought down the flag. "Fight!"

Meanwhile, across the street, David was writing something, when he heard a bunch of noises a few meters away. Closing his laptop, he walked over to Teresa's backyard, only to see Tepig and Oshawott in an intense battle, with Pikachu and Snivy cheering them on.

Saying nothing, David turned and walked away. A scene like that wasn't really surprising anymore.

**BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA**

Pikachu and Oshawott were dying of laughter as they watched a guy play Legends of The Void, getting cornered by a bunch of monsters.

_"NO! WHY ARE THESE MONSTERS HERE?! VOIDS DON'T HAVE MONSTERS, AREN'T THEY LITERALLY NOTHING-!"_

"Oh my gosh...!" Pikachu said as he paused the video to catch his breath. "This guy's hilarious!"

"Y-Yeah!" Oshawott panted. "I swear, we gotta play that game sometime!"

"You bet!"

"What are you guys watching?" Tepig asked as he walked in the room.

"We're watching this guy get owned by a bunch of enemies from LoTV!" Oshawott replied. "Wanna see?"

"Sure!" Tepig hopped up on the seat and unpaused the video.

In less than 5 seconds, they were all laughing.

**BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA**

"How about we order pizza?" Teresa grabbed her phone.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"Alright then..." Teresa dialed the number. "What would you guys like?"

"I'd like anchovies on mine!" Tepig raised his hoof.

"...Really?" Snivy asked. "Really, Tepig?"

"What? They're tasty!"

"Sure they are," Oshawott chuckled.

Tepig snickered. "I'm joking! I'll just have cheese."

**BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA**

Pikachu and Oshawott sat on a hill, watching the sunset.

Pikachu sighed. "The sunset here kinda reminds me of Poképark's."

"You bet." Oshawott leaned back. "I never really thought about it that much until now."

Pikachu closed his eyes. "I...I really miss home."

Oshawott put an arm around him. "Me too...But we'll get home eventually, I just know it."

"How?" Pikachu sniffed, looking up at the Otter Pokémon. "How _exactly _do you know that?"

"I—"

"For all we know, we could be here forever! Our friends and family would be scared out of their minds, wondering where we went...And the new guys...we never even thought about meeting them before they left...they must be concerned too..."

"Pikachu," Oshawott interrupted, grasping his friend's shoulders. "I _know _we'll get back. That tunnel _can't _stay closed forever. It just can't. Even if it takes a year, a decade, heck, even a _century_, we'll get back, I promise."

Pikachu stared at Oshawott with wide eyes. This was the otter that panicked about the tunnel collapsing, was now _promising _him it would open. A lot of things change when you're in a new world, apparently. Pikachu smiled and leaned against Oshawott's chest, saying nothing. He didn't know _what _to say, really...

**BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA**

Yawning, Pikachu climbed into bed with Oshawott. "Today was fun, am I right?"

"Just like every other day," Oshawott chuckled.

The two sighed.

"You know..." Pikachu broke the silence. "About what you said back there...about the tunnel..."

He turned to Oshawott, smirking.

"I'm surprised you said that, considering you panicked when tunnel collapsed."

Oshawott chuckled. "Hey, things change."

"Yeah..." Pikachu yawned. "I gotta say...you're an awesome friend..."

Oshawott smiled, closing his eyes. "You too..."

"To be honest," Pikachu sighed, drifting off. "You're like the brother I never had..."

"Huh?" Oshawott opened his eyes. Pikachu was already asleep.

Oshawott smiled, closing his eyes once again. "I'm glad you feel the same, bro..." He sighed before falling asleep as well.

The End

**A/N: And scene!**

**Aqua: The chapter that will bring us back after so long!**

**Solar: *Puts on moustache* Bringing out magic on an assembly...what were the words again?**

**Solar, that ERB reference was terrible. -_-**

**Solar: Worth a shot.**

**Summer: Anyway, we got two more chapters coming before the big finale, so stay tuned!**

**Winter: Please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail sets on fire* Aw, come on!**

**All: See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22- The First Date

Chapter 22- The First Date

**Solar: They've been dating for a *QUACK*ing year and never had a date until now?!**

**Indeed. :)**

**Solar: ...I question your logic.**

**Who doesn't? xD Anyway, hey guys!**

**Aqua: In this chapter, Pikachu and Snivy FINALLY go on their first date.**

**Winter: I'm with Solar. You'd think they at least went to a park or something in between chapters, but NOPE.**

***Shrugs* At least they're on one now! :D**

**Aqua: Yeah...**

**Anyway...**

**All: Enjoy! =D**

Jake was lying on a hill, looking at the clouds, which were covering the sky, making it gray.

_Sasha... _He thought. _Why are you doing this? What made you so obsessed with ruling not just this world, but The Shining Guys' too? _He closed his eyes. _Just..._why_?_

"Hey, Jake!"

"What the-?" Jake sat up and looked to his right. Pikachu was running up the hill.

"Jake, you won't believe what I'm about to tell you! It's the most exciting, most _amazing _news you'll ever hear!"

"Okay, first of all, _calm the heck down_, second, what is it?"

"Me and Snivy are going on our first date!"

Jake grinned. "That's awesome, dude!" He ruffled the fur on Pikachu's head. "Where ya goin'?"

"To the Melody Café!"

"Great idea, that's one of the best Cafés in town!"

"I heard someone say it's one of the best Cafés in the _world_."

"Might be," Jake shrugged. "Ya never know."

"Well, I might as well be getting ready. The date's at 6. See ya!" Pikachu ran off.

"I think I have a plan," Jake smirked.

At David's House

"So, wait," Toby held up a hand. "We're gonna _spy on them?_"

Jake nodded. "It'd be fun."

"I'm with Jake on this one," David said, nodding as well. "It'd be awesome to see how Lightning and Nature's first date went."

Did I mention David came up with nicknames for the Shining Gatherers? Yeah, that went...interestingly...

**2 Weeks Ago**

"I have come up with nicknames for you all!" David declared, standing on the rock in Crystal's backyard.

"Really?" Oshawott grinned. "What are they?"

David cleared his throat. "Pikachu, you're Lightning Dude."

"Uh..." Pikachu was confused, to say the least.

"Oshawott, you're Water Squirter."

"Who are you calling 'squirter'?!" Oshawott was quite offended.

"Snivy, you're Nature Queen."

Snivy sighed. "I don't even..."

"And Tepig, you're Fire Man."

Tepig also sighed, putting a hoof to his face.

In seconds, David was crying uncle while being beaten up by the four Pokémon.

**End Of Flashback**

"Well..." Toby looked uncertain for a moment, before looking back up and smirking. "Sounds awesome."

"We're in too!" Oshawott and Tepig jumped through the window by David.

"Oshawott?! Tepig?!" Jake's eyes widened. "How long were you there?!"

"A few minutes," Tepig replied. "So, about the whole spying thing?"

"Yeah...that..." Toby's voice trailed off.

"Hey, you guys can join in!" David put an arm around the two Pokemon. "The more the merrier, as I always say!"

"_Everyone _says that, Dave," Toby rolled his eyes.

"You don't say it."

"DANG IT, DAVID!"

**At the Melody Café**

"Yep, definitely the best Café in town," Pikachu said to Snivy, eyes wide. "It has cool looking lights, that's how you know."

Snivy giggled. "We haven't even seen the tables yet."

"We _can_," Pikachu stated, pointing to a glass door, which indeed allowed them to see the tables, which looked pretty nice.

"...Oh."

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS

"Alright, guys," Jake whispered. "We just gotta look through the right window...without being seen.

The group moved through bush after bush, until they saw Pikachu and Snivy sitting in a table by a window just in front of the five.

Oshawott shrugged. "Well, that makes things easier."

"Good...thing..." Tepig grunted, carrying a rather large bag of supplies.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "How much stuff does that thing have?!"

"Every...thing...we...need..." Tepig's legs were shaking a lot, and he looked just about ready to fall.

Jake sighed, picking up the bag. "My 3-year-old cousin is stronger than you."

Tepig glared at him. "I'm nearly ready to kick your elemental sister's tail!"

"Yeah, and you can't carry a bag of scientific items. Four scientific items, to be exact. That's sad," Jake laughed.

"Oh, you little...!" Tepig grit his teeth, getting hotter every second. (Okay, that just sounds wrong. :|)

"Break it up, guys!" Oshawott shouted, breaking up the pair. "We need to get to that window...silently."

"Why are we doing this again?" Toby asked.

"Well, my friend, we are here because...because..." Jake's gaze slowly turned to the ground.

"I have a reason," Oshawott spoke up, moving leaves. "Pikachu and Snivy might be talking about crucial information. You know, about the battle and Sasha and Ai and all that good stuff?"

"Yeah, they could be!" Tepig said, jumping up.

David shrugged. "Good point."

On to the spying!

"What are they saying?" Tepig whispered as David put an ear thing to the wall.

"I dunno, let me mess with the signal here...Nope...Ha ha, no...OH GOSH NO...Uuuuhhhh...no...Here we go!"

With Pikachu and Snivy

Pikachu sighed. "Snivy, I was looking through the Library at our new school."

"So that's where you've been," Snivy picked up her glass of water. "I assumed you were writing Tepig and Oshawott fanfiction in secret."

Pikachu burst into laughter. "They would've found out and thrown me off a cliff! You know that!" Pikachu smirked and leaned over the table a bit. "Although, I think I might write a Jake and Oshawott fanfic for the LOLs."

Snivy giggled. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah," Pikachu leaned back in his chair. "Anyway, in the library...I found a note."

"A note?" Snivy raised an eyebrow (yeah, Pokemon don't have eyebrows, but "raised an eye" doesn't sound good either). "That's kinda the norm once you get to the older grades. Love letters, pranks, all that stuff."

"This letter was from Sasha!"

Snivy's eyes widened. "Sasha?!"

Pikachu nodded. "She just rambled on about how they're planning to defeat us and stuff...and they called us 'Shining Blabbers'."

Snivy nearly spit out her water, but thankfully swallowed it. "What?!"

"Yeah! That letter said the "B" word to my face!" Pikachu pointed to his face for emphasis.

Snivy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like Jake's sister alright."

"And then..." Pikachu smiled. "The next part was actually satisfying and terrifying at the same time."

Snivy blinked. "Why?"

"Sasha said they would 'stop the gate from opening'."

With the other five

"_**WHAT?!**_" Everyone fell on top of each other, which Pikachu and Snivy heard along with the scream.

The two ran outside, and were quite irritated to see Oshawott, Tepig, Jake, Toby and David pulling a Twister act on the grass.

"What's going on?!" Pikachu asked. "Were you spying on us?!"

"Y-Yes..." Oshawott looked down, blushing.

Snivy facepalmed. "How much did you hear?"

Tepig gulped. "Everything...?"

"The part about the gate, too?"

Tepig nodded. There was some awkward silence.

Pikachu cleared his throat. "Well, like you heard, the portal is indeed going to open sooner or later, assuming we stop Sasha and Ai from preventing that."

"Awesome!" Toby grinned. "You guys can get home!"

"Like Pikachu said," Snivy raised a hand. "We can if Sasha and Ai don't stop the cave from opening."

The others nodded. There was a chance that Sasha and Ai could close the portal, so they'd be here forever. But if they stopped those two, they'd be saving two worlds at once. Better yet, the cave would be open, and at last they could go home.

To Be Continued...

***Throws arms in air* And we're done! :D**

**Aqua: At last they went out someplace!**

**Solar: After a YEAR. *Glares***

***Anime sweatdrop* o_o**

**Summer: But anywho, next chapter will be the final fun chapter before the finale! (Sigh) Indeed, this story is coming to an end.**

**Audience: Aww! :(**

**Winter: But it won't end with just this story!**

**Audience: Yaay! :D**

**Indeed, there will be a sequel. And it will be something. :3**

**Aqua: Anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* AW COME ON!**

**All: See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23- Watching a Scary Movie

Chapter 23- Watching a Scary Movie

**A/N: Hey, guys! :3**

**Aqua: Welcome to the final fun chapter!**

**Solar: *Crying his eyes out holding a tissue***

**Whoa, what's up with Solar?**

**Solar: IT'S ENDING SO SOON! *Blows into tissue***

**Summer: *Pats Solar's back* It's alright, Dad, there'll be a sequel!**

**Solar: *Sniff* Y-Yeah...**

**Cheer up, guys! We're starting the chapter!**

**Aqua: In this one, the Shining Gatherers watch a horror movie. And things happen.**

**REPLY TIME! In reply to mollienaturrocks: (1st Review) Who does? Well, probably the bullies, but aside from that...*Flips desk* WHO DOESN'T HATE BULLYING?! (2nd review) Well, here's the yellow mouse, in all his glory! *Throws Pikachu to you***

**Pikachu: I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!**

**(3rd Review) Sequels are cool! :D And yeah, Solar's like a cat Chimchar, isn't he?! xD**

**Solar: Hey!**

**Well, without further ado, here's the chapter before the finale!**

**All: Enjoy!**

"Alright, guys, I'll just do my homework as fast as I can, and you guys can do...anything," Teresa shrugged. "Have fun!" She closed the bedroom door, leaving the Shining Gatherers to do...something.

"So what should we do?" Snivy asked as they entered the living room.

Pikachu a paw on his chin. "I don't know. Watch a movie, I guess?"

"Great idea!" Oshawott ran to a shelf where all the movies are kept.

"What should we watch?" Tepig asked, hopping on the couch.

"This," Oshawott smirked, pulling out a case.

Snivy took the case and looked at the cover. "_Friday the 13th_? What does that have to do with a hockey mask?"

Oshawott shrugged. "I dunno."

Snivy put the disc in. "It looks kind of scary. You sure about this?"

"We'll be fine!" Oshawott climbed onto the couch, along with Pikachu and Snivy. "It's not like we'll get nightmares."

The movie started. Things seemed calm at first. Then came the first scary part.

"GAH!" Oshawott nearly fell off the couch. "What was that?! _Who_ was that?!"

"I don't know!" Pikachu was shaking like a leaf.

The four jumped at the opening.

Tepig shuddered. "There was glass?!"

"Apparently so," Snivy gulped, huddling closer to Pikachu.

The movie became calm again. The four sighed in relief.

Then there was another scary part, and the four screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Tepig shrieked, jumping onto Oshawott, making the two fall.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Oshawott shouted, pushing Tepig off him.

Things, once again, were calm. But the four totally brave and not wimpy Pokémon were prepared for the scares. (That rhymed, yay!)

As they expected, it was scary again. In fact, it was scary every second now.

"WHY DID WE CHOOSE THIS MOVIE?!" Oshawott screamed, holding Tepig close.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, OSHABUTT!" Tepig screamed back, glaring at his friend.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"NEITHER IS THIS MOVIE THAT _YOU _PICKED OUT!"

Everyone was panicking. They were also grossed out by what the villain was doing. Oshawott even barfed once. In a barf bag. Like I said, they're magic, they can do stuff like that.

Then the plot twist happened.

"Whoa..." Pikachu's ears flattened, and his jaw dropped.

"NO! DON'T DIE! YOU'RE TOO CUTE TO DIE!" Oshawott sobbed into a pillow.

"WHYYY?!" Pikachu curled into a ball. "THIS IS THE WORST IDEA EVER!"

Finally, the movie ended. The four were catching their breath, trembling like a leaf.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Pikachu's face was practically white as snow. "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah," Snivy nodded. "Let's never watch that again."

"Hey, guys! I'm done my—" Teresa froze when she saw the Shining Gatherers shaking. "Uh...are you guys okay?"

"NO WE ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT OKAY!" Oshawott was clutching on to that same pillow. "EVERYONE WAS DYING AND THERE WAS A HOCKEY MASK AND A LAKE AND A..."

"What?" Teresa took the disk out of the player, and groaned. "You guys watched Friday the 13th?! Whose idea was that?!"

Pikachu, Snivy, and Tepig immediately pointed to Oshawott. "It was his."

Oshawott sighed. "I had no idea it was a horror movie...I just saw the mask and..."

"Look at this mask," Teresa showed the case. "And tell me it's not scary."

"Well, after watching it, we definitely can't," Snivy shuddered.

Then the case and disk poofed away.

"What the...?" Teresa shook her head. "Eh, it's not the craziest thing I've seen in my life."

**Meanwhile**

"Where'd you get it?" Ai asked Sasha, who was holding the case she poofed to their home.

Which, by the way, was in this cool-looking dark world. Yeah, only Dark Elementals can get here.

"Just from those Shining Blabbers," Sasha put the disk in.

"Awesome!" Ai put an arm around Sasha as they sat on the couch. "Let's do this!"

By the second scare, they fainted.

Yes, _fainted_.

Seems like the powerful and evil Darkness Ones can't handle a horror movie. How sad.

"Hey!" Sasha glared at the sky. "Shut up, narrator!"

Sorry.

Anyway, in the end, everyone decided _not _to watch another horror movie...unless it was that movie that was supposedly horror but honestly wasn't scary. That one's okay.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: And we're done the fun chapters! *Rubs hands evilly* Now on to the drama...**

**Aqua: Crystal.**

**Sorry. *Clears throat* Anyway, next chapter we'll delve deeper into Sasha and Ai's backstory...with another song parody, sung by Ai. Yay. .3.**

**Summer: (Sigh) This story's actually ending.**

**Winter: Okay, don't make it too emotional.**

**Summer: I wasn't trying to.**

**Uh...anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING, I WILL—**

**All: See ya! =D**


	24. Chapter 24- Full Of The Shadows

Chapter 24- Full of the Shadows

**A/N: Hi, everyone! :3**

**Aqua: This is the moment we've all been waiting for...the finale.**

**Solar: Today we're learning a little more about Sasha and Ai's backstory. How they met, how they started this plan, yadda, yadda, yadda...**

**Summer: REPLY TIME! In reply to mollienaturerocks: Have fun with your battle! :D**

**Solar: Hmph...*Tail slowly swishes***

**Come on, Solar! She's not saying you're a legit Chimchar!**

**Solar: Yeah...**

**Well...*Sigh*...This is it, everyone...**

**All: Enjoy! :D**

Ai stood at the edge of a cliff in the Dark World, staring at absolutely nothing. She does that a lot. Mostly when she's thinking.

And that's exactly what she was doing.

She sighed. It was long ago, but not too long ago, that she was left alone...only to be found by her close friend and partner, Sasha.

She closed her eyes. Sasha...she was the only one there for her these couple of years. They were probably closer than she was to her old friend...and that's saying _a lot_. The moment they encountered each other that night, she was taken here...and she was told she was an Elemental. Of Darkness.

Plus, she was a Darkness One, a Darkness Elemental with more dark power than usual...

That was shocking. She honestly thought this was a prank when she first heard that...until she saw the look on Sasha's face. Then she fainted.

Yeah, their first conversation wasn't the best...

But they got along better as time went on. Sasha taught her those cool spells similar to the one Jacob used (which he _still _hasn't used on her yet), and outside of all that, they were sort of like sisters.

Also outside of all that, Ai made a random song...she didn't know _how _she made it, it just popped in her head. It has to do with her destiny and this world and all that. And for some reason, she felt like singing it...

(Music)

Ai opened her eyes again.

Ai: _I look around..._

_I see my fate..._

_I know what it is_

_And it wouldn't seem great_

_To anyone_

_Outside our realm_

She sighed, rubbing her arm.

_But I know_

_It's what I have to do_

_It's who I am_

_And it's what I'll be_

_I know the risk..._

_But it's beneath me..._

_Oh..._

Her expression became confident.

_I'm ready now_

_It's swirling in my soul_

_And now, the darkness glows_

_Right here in my homeland_

_In my homeland_

_Right here in my homeland_

_In my homeland..._

She smiled.

_Oh..._

_Oh, I'm_

_Full of the shadows_

_Surrounding this world_

_Oh..._

_Oh, I'm_

_Full of the shadows_

_Surrounding this world_

(_Flashback)_

_Ai shivered against the brick wall in the alley, the harsh winds blowing against her skin. She left her...her only friend had left her. She was basically alone...it felt horrible._

_She curled up into a ball, trying to protect herself from the cold, but to no avail. She did feel warmer when she was in the shadow of one of those garbage boxes, though, so she stayed there._

_**I'm not alone, cause you're around**_

_**It takes two to tango, they told me once**_

_**I guess it counts**_

_**Since it's the two of us...**_

_**Oh...**_

"_Hello?"_

_Ai looked up and saw a girl standing there._

"_Um..." Ai shrunk back."H-Hi..."_

"_Who are you, and why are you beside a garbage box?" The girl gave her a look._

"_I'm...Ai..." She gulped. "And...I was here because the shadow makes the cold a little more bearable, and..."_

"_Wait, wait, wait," The girl held up a hand. "You're saying it's _warmer_ because there's a shadow?!"_

_**I know**_

_**It's what I have to do**_

_**It's who I am**_

_**And it's what I'll be**_

_**I know the risk**_

_**But it's beneath me...**_

_**Oh...**_

"_Um...yes..." Ai shuffled in her spot. "I don't know why..."_

"_I think I know why," The girl held out a hand. "Come on."_

"_Okay..." Ai shyly took it, standing up. "So, where are we going?"_

"_It's a place only certain people can enter..." The girl smiled. "In fact, it's a whole different world."_

"_Oh," Ai nodded. "If you don't mind me asking...who are you?"_

"_I'm Sasha, a Darkness One. That's a Darkness Elemental with more dark power."_

"_That sounds cool."_

"_It is, trust me."_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**It's swirling in my soul**_

_**And now the darkness glows**_

_The two stopped in another alley, one that was really dark. Sasha raised a hand, which started glowing black._

"_Whoa," Ai whispered._

_Sasha released a small dark purple ball, which floated in place before becoming a portal._

_Ai's eyes widened. "How...you...portal..."_

"_Darkness Ones can do that," Sasha smirked. "Let's see if you can enter."_

_Ai nodded, and slowly walked to the portal. She stuck a hand in. It disappeared._

_She gasped and pulled her hand away. "What the heck?!"_

"_You can enter!" Sasha's smile was wide. "Looks like you're a Darkness Elemental too."_

_Ai turned to her, shocked. "What?!"_

"_You heard that," Sasha chuckled. "You have dark powers and all that."_

"_I...dark...power..." Ai looked at her hands, which were trembling._

"_Don't black out just yet, Ai," Sasha walked over to her. "We need to check one more thing. Try and activate your power."_

_Ai looked up at her. "What?! Sasha, I—"_

"_I know, you just found out you're an Elemental. Of darkness. It doesn't have to be much, just make your hand glow or something."_

"_Okay..." Ai closed her eyes, and tried to activate whatever crazy shadow power she apparently had. She suddenly felt like she was flying through some kind of dark tunnel at lightning speed, eventually colliding into a light and then..._

_Nothing._

"_Oh sweet gosh," She heard Sasha whisper. "I thought I was the only one, but..."_

_She opened her eyes, and looked at her hand, which was glowing black. She gasped._

"_Sasha, it was glowing black, like you, and you're a Darkness One...Does that mean..."_

"_Yeah," Sasha nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're a Darkness One too."_

_That was it. Ai fainted on the spot._

_**Right here in my homeland**_

_**In my homeland**_

_**Right here in my homeland**_

_**In my homeland**_

_When she woke up, she was in some kind of bed. She looked around. The room looked like a normal bedroom, but something felt off._

_Oh yeah. She never saw this place before and didn't know what was beyond here._

_Just then, Sasha walked through the door and grinned._

"_So, you're awake," She said, walking to the bed._

"_Y-Yeah," Ai shakily stood up. "How long was I out?"_

"_A few hours or so," Sasha shrugged. "I was just working on a plan."_

"_What plan?" Ai tilted her head._

"_A plan to take over the world and stuff," Sasha smirked. "But first you'll need to improve your powers. You didn't see it, but I may or may not have gotten blasted in the face when you made your hand glow."_

"_Oh..." Ai looked down. "Uh, sorry..."_

"_It's alright, it happens a lot..." Sasha glanced away for a second. "But, yeah, best get those skills in control, otherwise we'll only be able to take over an alley. And that's no good."_

"_Not really, if you think about it," Ai nodded._

"_Alrighty then," Sasha held out a hand. "You ready to conquer the world, and be the most powerful Elementals to ever exist?"_

_Ai thought for a moment. Was this truly what she wanted to do? I mean, the humans didn't really do anything, and plus she wasn't the conquering type..._

_And then her thoughts turned to her former friend, who left her just like that._

_With a fierce nod, she took Sasha's hand._

_**Oh**_

_**Oh, I'm**_

_**Full of the shadows**_

_**Surrounding this world**_

_**Oh**_

_**Oh, I'm**_

_**Full of the shadows**_

_**Surrounding this world**_

(_End of flashback_)

Ai looked at her hands again. That had been a year ago. Now they were ready to follow through with their plan. Ai wondered if she would see her former friend again. If she was the same as when she last saw her. Had she changed for the better?

Probably not...it's hard to alter someone's personality, right?

"Ai."

Ai turned around, and saw Sasha, with that same wide smile as before.

"What?" She asked, somewhat knowing what she was going to say, but she couldn't be sure until Sasha actually said it.

"They're coming, Ai," Sasha glanced behind her. "Those Shining Blabbers."

Ai held back laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Shining Blabbers..."

"Ugh," Sasha facepalmed. "Be _serious_, Ai. Today's the day we defeat the only thing between us and taking over two worlds: _them_."

Ai nodded. "Right..."

"Come on, then," Sasha held out a hand, also like the past. "Ready to defeat those Pokémon and conquer the world or what?"

She couldn't turn back now. Not after all they've been through.

But something didn't feel right. Not the conquering the world thing, it was the thing about defeating the Shining...Gatherers? Was that their name?

Were they going to destroy them? Keep the four from stopping them, maybe, but outright getting rid of them? They didn't try to do that to them, so why should they...

No, she would never do that. Not in a million years.

Smiling, she took Sasha's hand. Again.

"Ready."

"Alright then. Let's go."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter!**

**Aqua: Next time, it's the final battle...the battle that determines whether the Shining Gatherers go back home or not!**

**Summer: This will be quite the fight...**

**Solar: (Sigh) It'll be quite the end...**

**Yeah...but like I said, there'll be a sequel!**

**Winter: SEQUELS WOO! =3**

**Well...next chapter, like Aqua said, is the battle to end all battles...The Shining Gatherers vs. The Darkness Ones.**

**Solar: WOO LET'S WRITE THIS!**

**Calm down, Solar. Anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Sticks tail in water* HA! *Tail catches on fire...in the water* THAT IS NOT HOW YOU PHYSICS!**

**All: See ya! :D**


	25. Chapter 25- Into The Darkness

Chapter 25— Into The Darkness

**A/N: Hey, everyone!**

**Aqua: This is it, the big finale!**

**Solar: *Behind a desk at a snack bar* Popcorn! Get your popcorn here!**

**Summer: Sheesh, everyone's freaking out...**

**Winter: Ah, well, let's get on with this thing.**

**Alright! REPLY TIME! In reply to xbox gamer: Well, Pikachu, running at normal speed, isn't as fast as Snivy. It's only when using Lightning Speed he's a little bit faster...but only a little. And about the whole "impossible" speed thing...*nervous chuckle* We changed that, no worries. (Under breath) Dear gosh, I was uncreative back then...**

**Aqua: Crystal?**

**I'M NOT CRAZY! I DON'T SHIP PIKACHU AND TOBY FOR A LIVING!**

**Solar: Maybe I should write this...**

**(Sigh) I'm okay...Anywho, in reply to mollienaturerocks: (Also snickers) Pikachu looks ridiculous... x3**

**Pikachu: I will Thundershock you. -_-**

**AH! *Hides in bush***

**Summer: In reply to Guest: Yeah, the idea of "they can sing" just popped into our heads, we respect your ship, everything just happened, YAY BRONIES FOR LIFE, lol, we get it, that H isn't supposed to be there, what the *beep* are you doing there, H, we got the Youtubers using magic, we have no freaking clue who APHMAU is, and thank you for rating. *Gasps for air and collapses***

**Winter: Whoa.**

**Okay...**

**Summer: How did he do that?**

**Solar: *Weakly* Magic.**

**Well...anyway...As you may have seen, we changed the story's Crystal's name...AT. LAST. It's Teresa now. And we fixed up some errors on previous chapters as well. Because my gosh, Teresa looked like a self insert...**

**Summer: Anyway, let's do this!**

**All: Enjoy the finale! :D**

"They're obviously expecting us," Pikachu narrowed his eyes at the violet portal in front of them.

Teresa nodded. "Why else would that portal be there?"

Oshawott shrugged. "Decoration?"

"Oshawott..." Snivy sighed. "You're a great friend...And I can tolerate fighting alongside you, but...Someday your randomness will make me snap. And all that is left of you will be your shell."

Oshawott gulped.

"Guys! Focus!" Natsumi glared at the two.

"What Nat said," Gloria nodded. "We need to defeat those Shadow Girls."

"Er, they're Darkness Ones..." David pointed out.

"I knew that," Gloria shrugged. "Just making random names."

"_Excuse me!_" Natsumi threw her arms in the air. "_Are we going to go in or are we going to talk about names?!_"

"Chill, Nat," Amber put a hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "I mean, we can't get in, anyway."

"_WHAT?!_" Gloria and Natsumi both shouted.

"I-I mean..."

"She kinda has a point..." Teresa put a hand in the portal. It was immediately pushed back out by some kind of force. "Unless we find a way to break whatever force field is holding us back, we're stuck."

"No worries," Pikachu summoned his yellow microphone. "We'll just use the power of music!" He fired a yellow beam at the portal, and the portal's color became slightly lighter.

"I will never insult music again," Toby declared.

"Well, it was just the microphone," David shrugged. "But then again, music _is _our only hope right now."

"Indeed it is, David," Jake started running toward the portal. "So let's see if it works!" He jumped in the portal, and disappeared in a flash.

"_David!_" Toby started running to the portal as well. And tripped, and fell. "Ow..."

"Will you calm down?!" Natsumi sighed.

"Yeah...okay...ow..."

**Several minutes later...**

Everyone was in the Dark World.

Pikachu sighed. "Well...this is it. You ready, guys?"

"We are," Oshawott nodded with Snivy and Tepig.

"BFFs?"

"Ready," Teresa nodded.

"No turning back now," Amber shrugged.

"Yeah," Gloria smiled.

"I...I guess..." Katie whispered.

"Let's save two worlds tonight!" Natsumi cheered.

"Jake? Toby? David?"

The three nodded.

"Alright then...let's find-"

"Hello, Shining Gatherers."

Everyone turned and saw Sasha and Ai.

Pikachu sighed. _Here we go..._

"Hello, Darkness Ones," Pikachu snarled, glaring at the duo.

"That's a first," Ai chuckled. "Usually he-" She froze when she saw Teresa.

"_YOU!_" Ai took a step forward, hands glowing black.

"What are you-" Sahsa began, but was interrupted by her friend.

"IT'S HER, SHE WAS THAT GIRL WHO LEFT ME!"

Everyone gasped. There was silence.

"Teresa..." Amber whispered. "You left her?"

"I..." Teresa shook her head. "I was forced to..."

"FORCED TO?!" Ai glared at Teresa. "YEAH, AND I WAS FORCED TO BAKE BANANAS!"

"Ai, you don't..." Teresa shook her head. "It was because I wanted to fit in back then! Before Amber moved in!"

Ai sighed, hands no longer glowing. "Fine, explain."

"You see...back when Jake and his friends used to bully me...I tried to join them for a moment, to get them to stop. They told me, since we _were _friends at time, to get rid of you, for some reason..." Teresa sighed. "So I did. I just wanted them to stop, I didn't think of the consequences. I left because I was guilty. I didn't want to do that again." She held back tears. "I'm sorry!"

Things were quiet for a short moment.

Before, with an angry shriek, Sasha lunged at Teresa, firing a black power ball, which Teresa dodged.

"_How could you?!_" Sasha shrieked, being held back by Ai. "_You just left her! She could have died out there! Forget your explanation, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!_"

She got out of Ai's grip, and fired a black beam at the group, which thankfully they managed to dodge.

That was the first attack. The battle had begun.

"Take this, shadow freak!" Gloria pounced at Sasha, pinning the girl to the ground. Unfortunately, Sasha pushed Gloria off her, making her fall to ground.

Snivy summoned her piano, and fired four beams at Ai, and two hit her.

"AGH!" Ai clutched her chest. "YOU LITTLE GRASS SNAKE...!"

"That's not an insult, dear," Snivy smirked. "That's a fact."

"Hey, we gonna use that song at all?" Oshawott asked Pikachu.

"Of course we are," Pikachu grinned. "Snivy! Tepig!"

The two turned to Pikachu.

"Let's do that thing we've been planning!"

Sasha giggled. "Oh, you're using the power of song. How terrifying, it's totally not the same as that little girl's movie about colorful humans!"

"It actually is terrifying," Tepig summoned his DJ table. "Because we oh so conveniently got the needed items!"

"Yes, very conveniently," Ai nodded. "But why?"

"Uh...Ai?" Sasha blinked.

"Do you think the items would just be there for you to get?" Ai asked. "Do you think I would've given you that scroll if I didn't think you'd find the items?" She glared at the Shining Gatherers.

"Don't you think someone must have put them there so you could've gotten here quicker?"

Pikachu thought about this, before putting two and two together. "Y-You made sure we got those items! So we could get here faster!"

"Precisely."

"And here I thought you had a good side," Tepig growled.

"Good side?" Ai chuckled. "Wow, you _really _don't know me."

"I have to admit," Sasha walked to Ai and put a hand on her shoulder. "That was good thinking."

"Th-Thank you..."

Pikachu swore he saw Ai blush, but shook it off. "Ready, guys?"

"You bet!" Snivy replied.

"Alright then."

(Music)

Pikachu: _You're never gonna bring us down..._

_We have the power of sound..._

Oshawott joined in.

Pikachu and Oshawott: _Our colors, flying wild, fast, and free..._

_I got no regrets inside of me!_

Snivy joined the two.

Pikachu, Oshawott, and Snivy: _No need to look back..._

_On the harsh past..._

Tepig finally joined in.

All: _We will all let go_

_We will **keep on running!**_

Their wings appeared, and this time they flew in the air.

All: **_Let's all just reach for the stars!_**

**_I know they look really far..._**

**_But we will find our way!_**

**_Let's all just reach for the stars!_**

**_I know the time is right!_**

**_The sky is oh so bright!_**

**_Just come with me_**

**_We can keep on going!_**

**_I know the time is right!_**

**_The sky is oh so bright!_**

**_Just come with me_**

**_We can reach for the stars..._**

**_TONIGHT!_**

Their song didn't stop there. It continued.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"How about...the Shining Gatherers?" Snivy asked._

_"The Shining Gatherers...I like it!" Tepig agreed._

_"YEAH!" They all cheered._

_"Who...are you?" Oshawott asked._

_"My name's Teresa. What's yours?" The girl asked._

**_All: I know, letting go is hard_**

**_But you will always have the stars!_**

_Yellow fireworks came from Pikachu, blue from Oshawott, green from Snivy, and red from Tepig._

**_All: Right now, we're flying, and we'll soon be free_**

**_I got no regrets inside of me_**

_"I love you, Snivy!" Pikachu blurted._

_Snivy froze._

_"Look, you might not have the same feelings, I just wanted to-"_

_Suddenly, Snivy kissed him. On the lips._

_"I love you too, Pikachu..."_

_"I just had the best idea ever!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping up._

_"What?" Snivy also stood up._

_"We could sing a summer song, to kick off summer!"_

_"That's a great idea!" Tepig said._

**_All: No need to look back (No need to look back)_**

**_On the harsh past (On the harsh past)_**

**_We will all let go_**

**_We will KEEP ON RUNNING!_**

_Pikachu dashed at the speed of lightning, millions of sparks coming from his body._

_Toby's eyes widened. "WHOA!"_

_"Toby, did you see that?" Pikachu hopped up and down in excitement. "I did an extreme speed!"_

_Toby smirked. "Awesome."_

_Oshawott began to glow blue, and Tepig glowed red. Pikachu glowed yellow, and in the room Snivy was in, she glowed green._

**_All: Let's all just reach for the stars!_**

**_I know they look really far..._**

**_But we will find our way!_**

**_Let's all just reach for the stars!_**

_"And that's...what friendship...is all about..." Pikachu panted, before collapsing from tiredness._

_"That is the most beautiful set of lyrics _ever_!" Teresa cheered. "How did you come up with it?"_

_"Well, I kinda made up some lyrics myself, as well..." Oshawott smiled._

_"Oshawott, I think you found your music talent."_

_"What?"_

_"Making lyrics!"_

**_All: I know the time is right!_**

**_The sky is oh so bright!_**

**_Just come with me_**

**_We can keep on going!_**

**_I know the time is right!_**

**_The sky is oh so bright!_**

**_Just come with me_**

**_We can reach for the stars..._**

**_TONIGHT!_**

**(Music)**

_Everyone got in the seat-sled thing and fastened their seatbelts. As they got ready, they remembered every single time they had fun, and prepared for the day they would leave Grade 5...forever._

_"Oshawott! I need a tube!" Tepig called._

_Oshawott picked up an orange tube. "One of these?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_The students left the classroom. Before following the others, Pikachu took one last look at the school._

_"See ya next year," He whispered, before running off to join the other students._

_"By remembering all these things," Snivy read, smiling. "I was finally able to let go."_

_The dragon shot a large white beam, making everything the same color. Two screeches were heard, and then everything was back to normal._

_"And then..." Pikachu smiled. "The next part was actually satisfying and terrifying at the same time."_

_"Why?"_

_"They said they would 'stop the gate from opening'."_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

All: **_Oh, I can see it now!_**

**_The light is all around!_**

**_Let's end the darkness_**

**_And keep on running!_**

**_Oh, I can see it now!_**

**_The light is all around!_**

**_Let's end the darkness_**

**_And reach for the stars!_**

The colored spheres surrounded them.

**Just**_** follow me**_

_**We'll try again and fly**_

_**We will reach the stars!**_

_**Just follow me**_

_**We'll finally BE FREE!**_

_**REACH FOR THE STARS...**_

The beams flew up, and the dragon appeared.

All: _**TONIIIIIIIGHT!**_

The dragon fired its' beam, enveloping the land in white.

All: _**TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!**_

Things were normal...and Sasha and Ai were still there, looking fine.

"Wh-What the...?" Pikachu whispered, slowly landing. "That was supposed to defeat them!"

"Like I said, it's just as pathetic as that movie," Sasha laughed. "How about_you _finish them off, Ai?"

"I will!" Ai ran toward the group, grinning. "Just wait until-"

Oshawott suddenly fired a huge light blue beam at Ai.

Ai flew up in the air for a moment, before falling to the ground. And she didn't get up.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Dun dun daaa!**

**Aqua: I did not see that coming.**

**Summer: Will Ai be okay? Have the Shining Gatherers defeated them once and for all! Find out next chapter!**

**Winter: Please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* Ugh...**

**All: See ya! :D**


	26. Chapter 26- It Was Faith

Chapter 26- It Was Faith

**A/N: Hey, everyone!**

**Aqua: Today we shall see if Ai's okay, and if the portal is finally open!**

**Solar: Spoiler alert: It-**

**Solar, no spoiling!**

**Summer: Yeah, Dad!**

**Solar: Calm down, I was joking.**

**REPLY TIME! In reply to mollienaturerocks: I think those four had the same reaction.**

**Winter: AI PLEASE DON'T DIE! ;-;**

**Then again, I could be wrong.**

**Summer: In reply to Guest: We'll most likely start watching her videos. She seems interesting.**

**Anyway...**

**All: Enjoy!**

"_AI_!" Sasha shrieked, dashing to her friend. Everyone else stared in shock as Ai began to glow black.

"What...?" Sasha whispered, kneeling beside Ai as the black became purple, then disappeared. "Ai?" Sasha shook Ai's shoulder. "Ai?!"

"Am I hallucinating?" Oshawott whispered to Pikachu. "Does she...care about someone?"

Snivy smacked him in the shoulder. "Of course she does! Darkness Ones have hearts too, shells for brains!"

"Ai!" Sasha's voice cracked. "Please, for the love of gosh, wake up! This isn't funny!"

When Ai didn't respond, Sasha began trembling.

"N-No...You can't be gone..." Sasha sat down. "It...It was just beam, right? That couldn't kill you...you're the strongest girl I know..."

"I'm right here!" Snivy yelled.

"Hey!" Sasha glared at the grass snake. "Shut it!"

Snivy huffed.

Sasha turned to Ai once again. "You can survive a beam, right?" She stroked Ai's hair. "We've survived worse..."

"Okay, I oughta-" Jake began walking to his sister, before Toby stopped him.

"Nah, let 'em have a moment."

"Oh sweet Elements..." Sasha wiped away tears. "If I'd just decided this whole 'take over two worlds' thing was stupid, this wouldn't have happened to you...how were we even going to take over two whole worlds in the first place?" She shrugged. "Yeah, a little impossible, look at what four Pokemon did."

The Shining Gatherers all looked at each other in shock. They were expecting Sasha to say taking over two worlds would've been hard, but that last part...she was basically saying they were strong enough to _stop _them. Wow.

"I should've never done this...I shouldn't have just let you run toward that otter guy..." Sasha let out a small sob. "I'm not even sure if you can survive this anymore...Ugh...I used my powers for evil and it's just hurting the ones I love..."

Oshawott blinked. "You mean, as a friend or...?" He whispered.

This time it was Pikachu's turn to smack him. In the face.

Sasha sighed. "What use are these powers anyway?" She looked at her hands. "All they do is hurt..." She picked up Ai and held her close. "I'm sorry, Ai..."

Everyone else also choked up a little. Katie even began quietly sobbing. One thing was clear now: This Darkness One wasn't completely heartless. After all, her friend just got hit and now she's regretting trying to take over the world.

Again, _wow_.

Just then, Sasha began to also glow black. Putting down Ai, Sasha quickly stood up. "H-Huh...?"

The black turned purple, and disappeared. Sasha gasped. "W-Wait...does this mean...?"

"Yeah, you're not a Darkness One anymore," Pikachu scratched the back of his head. "But...how? It wasn't the music, nothing happened after we sang that song. Though..." He shook his head. "Seriously, what was it that made that happen?!"

A somewhat raspy voice broke the awkward silence.

"It was faith..."

Everyone turned to Ai, attempting to sit up, a small smile on her face.

"Oh my Elements, Ai!" Sasha helped Ai up and wrapped her arms around her. "I thought you were..."

"Dead? Really?" Ai chuckled. "I'm not_ that_ weak, Sasha."

"But the beam nearly..." Oshawott began, before Tepig smacked him. In the back of his head.

"Wait..." Sasha tilted her head. "You said faith took away our Darkness One powers...What exactly did you mean?"

"Um..." Katie took a step forward. "I...I think she meant faith that someday things will be alright."

Sasha and Ai turned to her.

"Faith that you could overcome any obstacle..." Katie smiled. "Faith that one day, maybe, just maybe, we'll all be at peace."

Ai smiled.

"Y-Yeah...that's exactly what I meant."

Oshawott smirked. "And faith that you and Sasha will turn out like Pikachu and Snivy."

The two Elementals blushed. "What?!" Sasha nearly screamed.

"Wh-Where did you get that idea?!" Ai shrieked. "I...I mean...we're not...we're just friends...I..."

Pikachu, Snivy, and Tepig all slapped Oshawott for the fourth time.

* * *

"Seriously, Oshawott..." Teresa sighed. "I get it they're close and all, but they're also still strong. They could've destroyed you...if all those slaps didn't destroy you first."

"They were necessary!" Snivy yelled.

"Calm down, Snivy," Pikachu put a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to get worked up. He's not blurting stuff anymore."

"I won't be blurting for a while," Oshawott mumbled, trying to avoid Snivy.

"Well," Sasha looked at the sunset. "We need to think about what comes next...I mean, we're just regular Elementals now. What'll we do?"

"I have no clue," Ai shrugged. "I never really thought we'd be standing here, no longer Darkness Ones."

"Neither did I," Sasha put an arm around her. "So...what?"

"Well, first off," Snivy walked to the two. "You need to tell us: Is the portal still open? Did you close it?"

"We were planning to close the portal after we defeated you guys," Ai smiled. "So it's still going to open soon."

"When will it open?"

"Er..." Ai looked down. "We don't know."

"_What?!_" The four Pokémon shouted.

"So we battled you guys for nothing?!" Oshawott asked.

"W-Well, no," Ai held her hands up. "It's going to open for sure...we just have no idea when. We're not portal experts."

"Don't worry, guys," Teresa gave her friends a somewhat nervous smile. "I-It might open in just a week...but I could be wrong."

"You're not helping, Teresa!" Natsumi snapped.

"Sorry," Teresa muttered.

"Guys, _none _of you are helping!" Gloria yelled. "Fighting won't make the gate-cave-portal-thing open faster! _Gosh_!"

"Hey, if you're done fighting, can we go home now?" Jake asked.

"Er..." The girls realized everyone was staring at them, and their eyes widened. "R-Right..."

* * *

"How...many...more...days?!" Oshawott groaned, face in Teresa's pillow.

"I have no idea," Pikachu sighed, lying on the floor. "I hope the gate opens soon. I miss home."

"We all do," Snivy looked out the window. "But...maybe if we have faith, like we did during the battle..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Tepig was beside her, watching birds fly around the backyard.

"W-We shouldn't give up!" Pikachu said, standing. "Snivy's right! Faith will get us somewhere...hopefully!"

"Hopefully?" Tepig glared at Pikachu. "That's not too reassuring."

"At least I didn't say 'not really'!"

Everyone jumped as a strange sound filled the room.

"What was..." Oshawott looked at Teresa's bed, and calmed down. "Oh, it's just her phone."

"What made it vibrate?" Snivy jumped onto the bed and picked up the object. "Looks like Amber texted her." She read the text...and grinned.

"What's it say?" Tepig asked as he and the others jumped onto the soft surface.

The three boys stared at the text in shock.

_Omg guess what Sasha and Ai did? I'm still squealing! =D :3_

"You..." Pikachu gulped. "Don't think..."

"What are you guys doing reading my texts?!" Teresa ran into the room.

"You have to see this, Teresa!" Snivy held back laughter as she handed the phone to Teresa.

"Of course I..." Teresa froze as she read the text. "Well, they must have been doing something crazy if Amber texted me about it..."

"Maybe they're actually a thing," Oshawott smirked. "I had faith that would happen, and here we are."

"Oshawott, please," Snivy shook her head. "The chances of that are as small as..."

Teresa gasped. "Oshawott, I think you were right...the next text says '_AGH they were so close I can't stop thinking about it...I think they're actually together! We'll have to see!' _And then she made another cat face, because she just loves cat faces."

The four attempted to process this.

The failed, but they thankfully didn't faint. They just collapsed.

* * *

Oshawott stared at the gate, wondering if he should go in. Chances are the entrance will still be blocked, and he'll be disappointed yet again. But if it _is _open...he needed to know.

"Alright," He sighed. "Let's just head inside and get this over with."

He slowly walked into the cave, waiting to see the rocks that prevent their return.

A few minutes later, he saw the entrance, and he smiled as wide as possible.

"Oh my gosh," Oshawott whispered. "I need to tell the others!"

He ran out of the cave, excited to tell his friends they could finally go home.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I'm sure you all know what this means!**

**Solar: The portal's open!**

**Summer: WOO!"**

**Aqua: Hey...Crystal...Are Sasha and Ai actually...?**

**Find out next chapter! :D**

**Winter: ...Anyway...Please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* IF THIS DOESN'T STOP, I WILL...**

**All: See ya! :D**


	27. Chapter 27- We Made It Through

Chapter 27— We Made It Through

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: In this chapter, there is another song! It's a parody of Counting Stars called "Faith And Courage".**

**Solar: What a name. -_-**

**Winter: REPLY TIME! In reply to mollienaturerocks: *Nods***

**In reply to Guest: Yeah, considering how popular she is, good thing we're hopping onto the APHMAU train! WOO!**

**Solar: And...I'd say "really", but you'll have to find out the answer in this chapter.**

**All: Enjoy!**

"Okay, what to write...?" Pikachu lightly tapped his head with a pencil. "Something upbeat? Sad? Bittersweet? Romance?" He sighed. "Choosing a genre...my _favorite _part..."

"Eh, it's harder to write lyrics," Tepig shrugged. "And if I could make a suggestion, how about upbeat?"

"That could work," Pikachu nodded, writing the genre on a piece of paper. "And now...the lyrics..."

"_Guys!_"

"That's a good start."

Oshawott ran into the room.

"Oh, hi, Oshawott!" Pikachu grinned. "We're just working on a new song. What's up?"

"The gate! It's not blocked!"

"Cool," Pikachu turned back to his paper...before turning to Oshawott again. "Wait, what?"

"The gate's open! We can go home!"

"A...Are you serious?!" Pikachu jumped off the chair. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah! We're going home!" Tepig started jumping up and down.

"Did I hear something about the gate?" Snivy asked, walking into the room. "And..._going home_?"

"You bet!" Pikachu said. "The gate's open!"

Snivy gasped. "Really?!"

"Noooo, you misheard!" Oshawott rolled his eyes. "The gate turned into a rainbow!"

"Oshawott, I'd smack you, but I'm overjoyed right now!" Snivy hugged him.

Oshawott smiled.

"I'll just do it later!"

Oshawott frowned. "PIKACHU HELP ME!"

"Gate's open, eh?"

"AGH!" Everyone turned and saw Jake in the window.

"What the heck?!" Pikachu glared at him. "Are you the new what's-his-sparkly-face or something?!"

"First off, reference that again and I'll throw you into the snow," Jake said. "And second, I was just watching. Can I come in?"

Pikachu sighed. "Fine. But don't do that again, or we'll music your tail all the way to Mars."

Jake gulped.

* * *

"Can you stop texting everyone, Teresa?" Pikachu asked.

"Not in a million years!" Teresa said, rapidly texting the other BFFs. "This news must be shared!"

"It's great news and all, but you've been texting for ten minutes straight."

"I'm texting multiple people at once!"

"Exactly."

"I'm right next to you, Teresa..." Katie said. "You don't have to text me..."

"Yeah, but why leave you out?"

Katie sighed. "I'm not going to answer that..."

"GUYS!" Gloria yelled as she, Amber, and Natsumi ran into the room.

Teresa blinked. "Who let you in?"

"Oshawott, but that doesn't matter!" Natsumi was smiling widely. "Is it true? The gate's actually open?!"

"True as..." Pikachu paused. "...As..."

"Anything that's true!" Snivy covered Pikachu's mouth. "How's that?"

"Good enough for us," Amber nodded. "Great to know you guys can go back home now."

"You bet," Pikachu said...before gasping. "I know what to do now!"

"What?" Snivy asked.

"For our song!"

"Song?"

"Me and Tepig were working on one a few minutes ago!" Pikachu told her. "I know what the lyrics will be!"

Snivy put a hand on her chin. "I think I have a few in mind as well..."

"Musical time!" Oshawott put on random sunglasses, which Natsumi took.

"Those are mine!"

"Let's sing!" Tepig cheered.

"Please no..." A voice groaned.

"It'll bring back memories!" Another voice said.

Gloria opened the closet door, and found Sasha and Ai sitting inside it.

"I take back what I said!" Pikachu sighed. "Sasha and Ai, you are officially the new what's-his-sparkly-faces!"

"But we're girls..." Ai pointed out.

"You get what I mean!"

Sasha held up a camera. "I have no idea why I had this...the door was closed."

"Hey, guys," Pikachu walked over to the two. "Are you-"

"Yes," Ai nodded. "Wait, what was the question?"

"Are you two...a thing?"

"No, we're two separate things," Ai gave him a look. "Don't you go to school?"

"Ugh, Ai!" Sasha yelled. "He's asking if we're _dating_!"

"Oh..." Ai blushed. "...Yes."

"_Ai_!"

"We knew it!" Amber giggled. "We _so_ knew it!"

Sasha sighed. "You get into high school and everyone's getting into your love life..."

"Pretty much..." Ai stood up. "Anyway...Just do the song. Maybe it won't be too bad."

"_AI_!"

(Song begins)

Pikachu: _Faith and courage got us through the days_

_Where we thought we would stay trapped in this cage_

Oshawott: _But now we're free, and I can say this now_

_I say we sing one last song, before we hit the ground_

_Before we hit the ground..._

(Music)

Snivy: _I saw that gate_

_Back when I was young_

_Rocks prevented our escape_

_But now I see a way_

_To get back home, today's the day_

Tepig: _Yeah, but I'm gonna miss_

_The friends, that helped us through this_

_But now we can finally go home_

_After many years, and so..._

Oshawott and Tepig: _I knew faith could do this_

_It could do anything_

Pikachu and Snivy: _And I knew courage would stop_

_The darkness in our way_

All: _I don't mean to be blunt, but I'll say..._

Oshawott: _I knew someday I would have to go away_

All: _Faith and courage got us through the days_

_Where we thought we would stay trapped in this cage_

_But now we're free, and I can say this now_

_We should sing one last song before we hit the ground_

_Faith and courage got us through the days_

_Where we thought we would stay trapped in this cage_

_But now we're free, and I can say this now_

_We should sing one last song before, before we hit the ground_

(Music)

"Hey, guys!" Pikachu turned to the humans. "You want to join in?"

"Being in _your _song?" Sasha rolled her eyes. "Definitely no-"

"We'd love to!" Ai grinned.

"_AAAIIIII_!"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Teresa nodded.

Ai: _Back in the day, I would fear the dark_

_Seeing shadows, I was terrified_

Sasha: _But we got through the tragic pasts_

_To move forward, to the light_

Teresa: _Yeah, and now we can fly..._

Amber: _Now, if we really try..._

Gloria: _We can save another world_

Katie: _Bringing hope, every turn..._

Natsumi: _And I feel faith everywhere_

_Thanks to our courage..._

BFFs: _I don't mean to be blunt, but I'll say..._

Katie: _I was scared one day this faith would go away..._

Jake, Toby, and David: _Faith and courage got us through the days_

_Where we thought we would stay trapped in this cage_

_But now we're free, and I can say this now_

_We should sing one last song before we hit the ground_

All: _Faith and courage got us through the days_

_Where we thought we would stay trapped in this cage_

_But now we're free, and I can say this now_

_We should sing one last song before, before we hit the ground_

(Music)

Pikachu applauded them. "Awesome job, guys. Awesome job."

Pikachu: _Let's take flight, 'cause we are free_

_We'll find the light and make them see_

Shining Gatherers: _Let's take flight, 'cause we are free_

_We'll find the light and make them see_

Humans: _Let's take flight, 'cause we are free_

_We'll find the light and make them see_

All: _Let's take flight, 'cause we are free_

_We'll find the light and make them see_

Oshawott: _I knew someday I would have to go away..._

All: _Faith and courage got us through the days_

_Where we thought we would stay trapped in this cage_

_But now we're free, and I can say this now_

_We should sing one last song before we hit the ground_

_Faith and courage got us through the days_

_Where we thought we would stay trapped in this cage_

_But now we're free, and I can say this now_

_We should sing one last song before, before we hit the ground_

_Let's take flight, 'cause we are free_

_We'll find the light and make them see_

_Let's take flight, 'cause we are free_

_We'll find the light and make them see_

_Let's take flight, 'cause we are free_

_We'll find the light and make them see_

_Let's take flight, 'cause we are free_

_We'll find the light and make them see_

(Song ends)

Amber smiled. "I like the ability to randomly produce lyrics out of nowhere."

"You can randomly produce _anything _out of nowhere," Natsumi rolled her eyes.

"You _think_?" Katie asked.

"What _beautiful_ sarcasm, Katie," Sasha crossed her arms.

"I tried!"

"Now, guys," Gloria put an arm around Katie. "Katie did her best. It wasn't horrible."

"Indeed, it wasn't," Pikachu jumped onto the bed. "And you all did an awesome job. You guys should take part in these songs more."

"Perhaps I should," David smirked. He posed. "I am a rather nice singer, aren't I?"

Jake and Toby face-palmed.

"Well, I ought to put these lyrics on paper!" Pikachu jumped onto the desk and began writing.

"And after we get that song made," Snivy sighed. "We're going to have to go."

"We understand," Katie smiled. "Being away from home so long is horrible."

"Yeah, but we're really going to miss you!" Tepig said.

"Of course you will. Friends will miss friends when they're away from each other."

Tepig nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"But the portal won't close when you go back, right?" Amber asked. "You can come back!"

"Yeah, but first we have a whole world to say hello to," Snivy chuckled. "Then we'll come back."

"Well, of course you'll be saying hi to your family, friends, and all that," Teresa said. "And plus...didn't you say something about new Pokémon?"

"Oh my gosh, the new Pokémon!" Oshawott gasped. "Right!"

"I feel really bad for just leaving them," Snivy sighed. "We didn't introduce ourselves first or anything..."

"Yeah," Tepig buried his face into a pillow. "I feel like a jerk right now!"

"You'll introduce ourselves when you get back!" Natsumi grinned. "And you'll apologize for being gone so long...that'll fix things, right?"

"I guess..."

"Alright, the lyrics are done!" Pikachu held up his paper. "And speaking of leaving, we should pack our stuff too."

The others nodded. They began getting the things they have made over the years to take home, as a memory of the world they would soon leave.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Welp, next chapter will have a lot of feels...because they will be finally going home after 2 whole years.**

**Aqua: WOOHOO FEELS!**

**Solar: Aqua, are you _serious_?!**

**Aqua: Indeed.**

**Winter: Wow, I like sad stuff but...gosh.**

**Summer: Anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* UUUUGGGGGHHHH!**

**All: See ya! :D**

**("Faith And Courage" is a parody of OneRepublic's "Counting Stars".)**


	28. Chapter 28- Goodbye

Chapter 28— Goodbye

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: This is the last chapter!**

**Solar: Well, we still have the epilogue.**

**Winter: Yeah.**

**Where's Summer?**

**Solar: In her room, crying.**

**Oh…why?**

**Aqua: Probably because the story's ending.**

**Winter: I don't really blame her.**

**Yeah…REPLY TIME! In reply to mollienaturerocks: No, it's fi—ACK! *Dodges Hydro Pump***

**Solar: *Gets soaked* … -_-**

**Aqua: *Holds back laughter***

**Winter: Well then…**

**(Sigh) Well…anyway…**

**All: Enjoy!**

Oshawott sighed as he laid in Teresa's bed for the last time. He was going to miss this world a lot…but he had to go back home. It's been two years, after all.

He wondered how his friends and family would react to him, Pikachu, Snivy, and Tepig being a _band _of all things. And them going to the Human World after leaving Poképark, along with humans even existing.

And then there was this Elemental stuff…how could they explain that? Perhaps they'd understand, but…

And furthermore, what will happen when they enter Seasong Beach…literally everyone will be running to them, and with the new Pokémon…

Oshawott shuddered. _I don't want to be crushed!_

"Oshawott!" Pikachu ran into the room. "It's time to go!"

Oshawott nodded. "Alright…But first, there's one thing I need to do…"

* * *

Oshawott walked over to a certain seal.

"Hey, Coral," He said, smiling as the seal nuzzled him. "I…have something to tell you."

The seal barked.

"What—" Oshawott shook his head. "No! Come on, Coral, you know that's impossible!"

Coral did the closest thing to a laugh.

Oshawott rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Coral…You know how I came from Poképark? That place I told you about?"

Coral nodded.

"I…" Oshawott swallowed a lump in his throat. "I have to go back now. The cave isn't blocked anymore."

Coral blinked, before nuzzling him again.

"You understand?" Another bark. "I…thank you…I mean, we both knew this would happen, but…I was worried…"

Coral wrapped her tail around him.

Oshawott leaned against the seal. "I'll be back, I promise."

Coral touched noses with him.

"Heh…I love you too."

* * *

Teresa smiled. "Well…this is it."

"Yeah…" Pikachu nodded. "We have to go home..."

"No duh," Amber giggled. "You're in front of a cave right now. You're obviously going to go in it."

"Amber, I just…" Natsumi sighed, pinching her nose. "Please. This is supposed to be emotional…"

Jake knelt beside Pikachu. "I…just wanted to say thanks. If you hadn't come here, me and my friends probably would have still been bullies."

"Yeah," David chuckled. "Heck, we probably would have sided with Sasha—"

"And you crossed the line," Sasha said, covering his mouth.

"And same here!" Ai grinned at the four Pokémon. "We would have still been evil and have taken over the world! And yours!"

"That…" Sasha blinked. "Actually sounds really dark all of a sudden."

Ai shrugged.

"We don't regret making you guys BFFs," Amber said, sitting beside the Pokémon. "You really know how to have fun…and be crazy."

The four smiled.

"Yeah." Katie sat beside Amber. "Especially the last part."

Snivy chuckled. "Yeah, we _are _kind of insane."

"Mostly Oshawott and Tepig," Sasha snickered.

Oshawott glared at her.

Pikachu's smile faded. "Well…Like Teresa said, this is it." He sighed. "I'm going to miss you all."

Teresa picked up the yellow mouse. "Hey, like we said, you'll be back! And plus…" She smirked. "I'm sure your world should hear your music as well, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

Teresa put Pikachu down. "Well…until we meet again…it was great having you here. Really, this _definitely _won't be a normal neighborhood anymore."

The others nodded.

"Yeah…" Pikachu gave a sad smile.

Teresa yelped as all four Pokémon hugged her legs, bringing her to the ground.

"Man, I wish I had a camera," Toby whispered.

Teresa stood up as they got off her. "We'll see you soon."

"Right…" Pikachu nodded. The four began walking into the cave, when he turned back and smiled.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Oshawott sighed as they walked through the cave. "As much as I'm going to miss them…I miss home, too."

"Yeah…" Snivy closed her eyes. "It's been too long, they probably think we're…" She gulped.

"But we're going back now, right?" Pikachu asked. "They'll see we're alive."

"Exactly!" Tepig agreed. "And things will go back to normal…hopefully."

The other three nodded, and continued walking.

The cave, just like last time, was dark, but they knew where they were going. They kept expecting to see a pile of rocks, and were relieved to find none. Soon, they saw a light.

"Aw, come on," Oshawott said. "Are we walking in a circle?!"

"No," Snivy whispered, narrowing her eyes. "That's…_that's Firstfoot Path_!"

Everyone cheered and began running.

The light kept getting bigger, until finally they were on a more lightly colored path.

"WOOHOO!" Tepig started jumping. "We're back home! I can't believe it! We're actually back home!"

"Neither can I!" Snivy couldn't help but collapse onto the ground. "Oh, how I missed this somewhat soft surface!"

"Come on, Snivy," Oshawott chuckled. "That's not very—"

"SHUT IT, OTTER! I HAVEN'T FELT THIS GROUND IN MONTHS! LOTS OF MONTHS!"

"Snivy's right!" Pikachu sat down and leaned against the rock walls. "We haven't been here in forever! Let's enjoy this!"

"Yeah," Oshawott sat by him. "Let's."

* * *

A few minutes later, the group continued walking. They smiled as they saw small patches of grass, and puddles of water.

"This is so familiar," Pikachu said, stroking a flower. "I—"

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned and saw…was that a Growlithe?

"Uh…" Tepig tilted his head. "Are you new as well?"

"Guys!" The Growlithe grinned. "It's me, Toby!"

The four stared at the Growlithe.

"Wh-what?!" Snivy exclaimed.

"I'll prove it," The Growlithe said, before glowing white and…

"You're…a Pokémon?!" Pikachu gasped.

"No, I'm a lion," Toby chuckled. "I just look different."

"Oh my Arceus," Oshawott whispered. "I didn't…"

"But if you're a Pokémon, why do you live in the human world?" Tepig asked. "And why can you transform into a human?!"

"It's…a long story," Toby said. "I'll have to tell you when you come back. For now…I should let you guys go reunite with everyone."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"They probably won't know me." Toby shrugged. "And then they'll get all confused because of the new—"

"That's a load of junk!" Oshawott rolled his eyes. "It's been two years, they won't think you got lost."

Toby sighed. "Maybe I'll come back someday. But for now…I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"Alright," Pikachu said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

The four walked into Seasong Beach, and immediately a Pokemon saw them.

"GUYS! IT'S THEM! PIKACHU, OSHAWOTT, SNIVY, TEPIG! _IT'S THEM_!"

Everyone ran over to the four.

"G-Guys!" Pikachu laughed. "We missed you too, it's great to be back! But don't crush us!"

"This was what I feared!" Oshawott said dramatically. "This is the end!"

Snivy and Tepig just smiled and attempted to answer everyone's questions, or at least understand them. Everyone was talking at the same time.

"Oshawott!"

Everyone made way for another Pokémon.

Oshawott's smile widened. "Samurott, sir!"

Samurott stopped in front of him. "Where were all of you?! You have been gone for two whole years! We were all terrified!"

"We were in the human world."

"_Human _world?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, humans exist." Oshawott nodded. "And we befriended a couple, too. The world is beyond Firstfoot Path. The story of how we got there, and what we did up there, is a long one. You see…"

As Oshawott explained what happened, Snivy and Tepig left to go to their Areas. That's when Pikachu realized…

"Excuse me! Coming through!" He shouted, moving through the crowd. When he got out, he ran to the Wish Park portal.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Gothita ran to Pikachu, Gothorita and Gothitelle close behind.

"Hi, guys!" Pikachu nuzzled Gothita. "I've been gone long, haven't I?"

"Longer than…" Gothitelle sighed. "Anything that's long."

"Where were you?" Gothorita asked.

"The human world."

"What?"

"The human world!" Pikachu grinned. "It's where all these humans live! It was cool there. The cave that leads to there is still open, so if you want—"

"Is it safe?" A voice asked.

Pikachu gasped. "Darkrai!"

"Hello, Pikachu," Darkrai said, floating over to the mouse. "It has been a while."

"A while? I've been gone for years!"

Darkrai sighed. "That counts as a while."

Pikachu blinked. "Oh…Um…Just wondering, can I go say hello to Zekro—"

"Oh, yes, Zekrom!" Gothita nodded. "He's been worried too!"

"And Reshiram?"

"Yes!"

"I'll go see her after Zekrom, then." Pikachu began walking towards the portal. "I'll be just a minute."

* * *

"Pikachu…"

Zekrom stared in shock at the Pokémon. "I didn't know you were alive."

"Well, here I am, in all my glory!" Pikachu chuckled.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the human world! It's this place full of humans and…"

"Hold on!" Zekrom narrowed his eyes. "The human world?!"

"Yeah."

"…I…I know what that place is, but I didn't think anyone would find it."

"Yeah, it's a long story. So, one day…"

(Flashback)

"_Hey, guys, let's leave Poképark!"_

"_YAAAAY!"_

(End Flashback)

"Pikachu, you did not cheer about leaving home."

"Okay, fine, it went like this."

(Flashback)

"_GUYS POKÉPARK'S POPULATION IS INCREASING!"_

"_WE'RE LEAVING HOME!"_

"_PIE!"_

(End Flashback)

"Pikachu, no."

"Alright, alright," Pikachu sighed. "So after the new Pokémon left, Tepig asked what was beyond Firstfoot Path. So we left, and when we were in a dark tunnel, the entrance was blocked by a bunch of boulders and stuff. We continued down the tunnel and found ourselves in the human world. A lot of stuff happened, so I'll just simplify it: We meet a human called Teresa, we move in her house, we go to school, we meet Jake, Toby, and David, they turn good, we form a band, winter happens, we meet two Darkness Elementals named Sasha and Ai, Jake is Sasha's brother, we use the power of music to defeat Sasha and Ai, and then we go back home. Also, me and Snivy fell in love."

Zekrom blinked. "You…used _music _to defeat two Elementals?"

"Yep! Well, actually they were Darkness Ones—"

"Darkness Ones?!" Zekrom's eyes widened. "Pikachu, those are Darkness Elementals with a lot of power! How did music defeat them?!"

"Well, actually, Sasha just regretted her actions, and Ai got owned by Oshawott."

"But…how did you use music as a power?"

Pikachu summoned his microphone. "Jake gave us these powers. That was his Element. I think."

"Oh." Zekrom nodded. "I see. Well, I'm just glad you four are alright."

"And a Pokémon lives in that world too."

"_What_?!"

"Yeah, his name's Toby. He's a Growlithe that can turn into a human. We don't know why he lives in the human world, but hopefully he'll tell us soon."

"You mean you can go back there?"

"You can! The entrance isn't blocked anymore! Did you want to—?"

"No."

* * *

"You were in the human world?" Reshiram asked. "I thought it wasn't real."

"It's real all right!" Pikachu grinned. "And we met a few humans too! They were nice! Well, three were bullies, but they stopped being mean."

"But…where did you get that microphone?"

"Oh, this? Well, one winter, we met two girls named Sasha and Ai. They were Darkness Ones."

Reshiram gasped. "Those are dangerous creatures! And…wait…did you say one of them was named Sasha?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I…" Reshiram looked away. "I knew that girl."

"Really?!"

"Yes. She…used to live here. With her brother."

"Jake?!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah! He used to be a bully, but—"

Reshiram sighed. "He was always like that…Sasha was the only one who had any respect for others."

"Sasha? Respecting? Before we reformed her? Yeah, I believe that."

"But, as time passed, Sasha became more obsessed with power. One day, she and Jake just left, saying that she would take over this world."

"That's exactly what she tried to do! But then Jake gave us this music power and we defeated them!"

"Really?"

"You bet! And then we started making this song, which we sang in their world!"

"They have their own world?!"

"Yeah, it's called the Dark World." Pikachu put a hand on his chin. "At least, I think it's called the Dark World. Anyway, after that, they were still standing. Oshawott hit Ai with a blue beam, stuff about Sasha regretting…and then they both reformed. They're just regular Elementals now."

"I…I see." Reshiram nodded. "How—"

"Pikachu!"

The two turned and saw Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig running to them.

"Hey guys!" Pikachu's smile widened. "You won't believe what I just learned about Sasha and Jake!"

"What?" Snivy asked.

"The two used to live here, with Reshiram! Jake was…well, a bully, and Sasha was actually kind. But then they left one day, with Sasha saying she would take over the world." Pikachu chuckled. "Man, if she could've seen into the future, she might have stayed here!"

The three stood there, struggling to process this.

They didn't, however, and fainted.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: And that's the end!**

**Aqua: Now we just have to do the epilogue…**

**Summer: Yeah…**

**Whoa, when did you get here?**

**Summer: Just now.**

**Oh.**

**Solar: Alright…until then—**

**Summer: Please review!**

**Solar: (Oh, come on.) And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* …**

**All: See ya! :D**


	29. Epilogue- Peace

Epilogue— Peace

**A/N: Hey, everyone!**

**Aqua: Welcome to the end of this story.**

**Solar: This takes place in the human world, where we see how the humans are doing after the Shining Gatherers left.**

**Summer: REPLY TIME! In reply to mollienaturerocks: Thank you! *Holds back laughter***

**Solar: *Is even more soaked* Ugh…**

**No need to apologize, we—**

**Oshawott: Hey, who's this Oshawott?**

**That's hers.**

**Oshawott: Oh.**

**Winter: Anyway…**

**All: Enjoy!**

Katie sat in the field, staring at the sunset. She's been here for quite a while. She just needed to process the last couple of years.

Four Pokémon entered her world two years ago. Four _Pokémon_. And they went to her school. Words could not describe how terrified she was when she first saw them. She hid behind the couch, and no matter how much Teresa tried to convince her to come out, she wouldn't budge. Eventually she left and said hello, though.

And then they reformed three bullies, Jake, Toby, and David. They've been mean since the first grade, and then four animal-like creatures changed their personalities like _that_. Katie was happy about it, that's for sure, but she was also shocked.

Afterwards, Pikachu supposedly learned a new move in their world. What was it called? 'Lightning Speed'? Something like that. And then he beat Jake in a race…It was a really great day, seeing Jake lose for once.

And then, that one day before summer vacation, the four Pokémon sang a song. They formed a band soon after, called the Shining Gatherers. Soon after _that_, they joined the group Katie was part of, called the BFFs. That was a first, in more ways than one.

_Then… _Katie closed her eyes. _The Darkness Ones came._

It was a winter day, and the Shining Gatherers were outside in the snow, when Sasha and Ai took them away and tried to take their power. Jake, who was apparently Sasha's younger brother, gave the Shining Gatherers…two Elemental powers? Whatever he did, the four used music to send Sasha and Ai back to their world.

But it wasn't the end of the Darkness Ones. She, her friends, and the Shining Gatherers teamed up, and began preparing to fight. Soon, they went into the Dark World, where the four Pokémon sang a song. Sasha and Ai were fine, but then Oshawott struck Ai, and Sasha began regretting her actions. The two became regular Elementals that day. A week later, the entrance to the Shining Gatherers' world was opened, and the four left.

That was a month ago. They haven't come back yet. Surely they were excited about being back, and wanted to stay for a while longer before coming back here. That made sense to her.

"Hey, Katie!"

Katie turned and saw Gloria running to her.

"What's going on, Gloria?" She asked.

"Jake wanted to see us!" Gloria replied. "It was really important, he said. Come on!"

* * *

"So," Jake said. "I had an idea!"

"No duh, Sherlock!" Natsumi yelled. Teresa nudged her.

"Anyway, you know how the cave leading to Poképark is open, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, what if we went there ourselves?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Are you serious?!" Gloria shouted. "Jake, we don't even know if we'll be accepted! Be logical for once!"

"Yeah, it might be dangerous," Amber said. "We'll have to see what Pikachu and the others say first."

"I…" Jake awkwardly smiled. "Guess you're right."

"Eh, maybe one day we'll go there." Toby shrugged. "What Amber said."

"Yeah." Ai nodded. "Speaking of which, Sasha…you never told us how you knew of Poképark in the first place."

Sasha stiffened. "Wh-what?"

"Ai's right." Gloria crossed her arms. "I mean, this whole 'take over Poképark' thing came out of the blue. I was really taken aback, because pretty much everyone was like 'what?' when we told them about Poképark."

"I, uh…I guess you're right," Sasha sighed. "But if I told you, we'd be here all day. It's kind of complicated. I'll have to tell you another time."

* * *

Teresa stood in front of the cave. It was all she could do not to run in there, to Poképark. She was just so worried that Pikachu and the others might have…

Teresa shook her head. _Stop thinking like that! _She thought. _They're home, nothing could hurt them there, right? Right?!_

Teresa started pacing, trying not to panic. She knew that the cave lead to Poképark and nowhere else, but…She was still scared. When she was young, she heard stories about that cave, to where it really leads. Most were absolutely terrifying, and it made her wonder if Pikachu and the others were really at Poképark.

Maybe, just maybe, they weren't.

"Teresa?"

Teresa turned and saw Tyler walking to her.

"Oh, hey, Tyler," She said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, except you've been here a while. Seriously, look at the sky."

Teresa looked up, and saw that the sky was darkening.

"Oh…uh…" Teresa rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry. I was just worried."

"About them?"

Teresa nodded. "Yeah…it's just, I heard things about that cave, and I'm worried they got lost or something."

"You heard what they said, Teresa," Tyler said. "The cave leads nowhere else. Just Poképark. There's no other place that they could end up in." He chuckled. "If that were the case, they'd have another 'human world' situation on their hands."

Teresa smiled. "Yeah, they would, wouldn't they?"

"Anyway, come on, Amber and the others are waiting."

* * *

The sun was rising, and all she did was sit and watch.

_Pikachu loved sunrises…_

She sighed. She really missed them. After all, she learned how to sing thanks to them. And to be a little nicer. She couldn't thank them enough.

If she could go through that cave, and into Poképark, and be safe and sound in the end, she would have run to the cave as fast as possible. But she didn't know if she could. So she stayed here, remembering her friends just because of a rising ball of fire.

_Ugh…I'm crazy. _She shook her head. _I befriended talking colorful animals, and already I'm changing. Life is just weird. And apparently full of other worlds. Maybe…one day, I'll check them out._

"Sally!" Teresa opened the door. "Come on in! It's about time you got some food in you."

Sally walked in the house, and Teresa closed the door.

"Hey, remember Jake's plan about going to Poképark?" Gloria asked, laughing. "He's crazy, am I right?"

"Yeah, you got to admit it," Teresa said. "There are times when he makes really bizarre plans." She shook her head. "But he's still a cool guy."

"He is." Natsumi nodded. "Isn't it weird how four Pokémon stopped him from being a bully, and not us? Or someone else who's a human?"

"Yeah, it's insane," Gloria sighed. "I mean, the day they arrived, I definitely didn't wake up thinking 'maybe today I'll meet animal-like creatures and save the world'!"

"Same here," Amber said.

Katie looked out the window. "Do you think that Pikachu and his friends will be back soon?"

"I'm sure they will," Natsumi said, nodding. "After all, things are peaceful now!"

"Yeah!" Amber grinned. "So they'll be showing up at some point, right, Teresa?"

"Right." Teresa stared at the sunrise, watching the sky slowly turn blue.

_They'll come back soon. I'm sure of it. And when they do, it'll be an adventure._

Teresa's smile widened.

_It always is._

The End

**A/N: And that's the end of Poképark: The Human World.**

**Solar: Finally, we can rela—**

**And now for the sequel!**

**Solar: EH?!**

**Summer: We wrote it on the profile, Dad, there's no way you forgot that.**

**Solar: Well, I did!**

**Aqua: *Facepaw***

**Well, uh…anyway, before we leave this story, I just wanted to say this won't be the end of the humans.**

**Winter: They'll be back!**

**When, you ask? Time will tell! Until then, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* LET IT EEEND!**

**All: See ya! :D**


	30. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello, everybody! Now, we know what you're probably thinking. "Crystal, didn't you say this story was over?" Yes, it still is. But we posted this Author's Note to say that we're going to try rewriting Pokepark: The Human World.**

***Half of the audience goes crazy***

***Holds hands up* GUYS! I understand that I've got another rewrite to do and that it doesn't seem too necessary.**

**Aqua: However, we wanted to rewrite it because we wanted to try fixing some mistakes, working more on our characters, while keeping the Shining Gatherers more in-character.**

**Solar: And making the finale more…dramatic and suspenseful and stuff.**

***Facepalm* Anyway, yeah. We just wanted to share the news. The first chapter of the rewrite will come out shortly.**

**Winter: For now, have a preview!**

"_**Hey, guys!"**_

**Solar: THAT'S ALL! :D**

***Facedesk* Anyways…let's get writing.**

**All: See ya!**


End file.
